Les mésaventures de Raynare
by Gael Braz
Summary: Et si Azazel avait eu vent des plans de Raynare avant que cette dernière ne les appliquent ? Et s'il décidait d'intervenir la nuit de l'attaque de la chapelle abandonné ? Est-ce que cela pourrait changer quelque chose aux cours de l'histoire ? Issei pourrait il gagner des nouveaux alliés ou bien continuer de faire la guerre à un démon aux ailes de corbeau ?
1. Prologue

**Les mésaventures de Raynare**

Se courbant légèrement, tout en conservant un dos droit, Azazel était en train de fixer un gobelet, qui était en suspension dans les airs. Expirant de nombreuses fois avant de fermer les yeux, il se figea quelques instants, afin de réunir toute sa concentration. Puis, afin de s'échauffer un peu, il bougea quelques peu ses bras d'avant en arrière à quelques reprises.

_Allez, c'est le moment d'y aller ! murmura-t-il ! Il ne faut pas que je me rate !

Ouvrant alors ses yeux, il se mit à pousser un cri de guerre, avant de frapper dans une balle de golf, à l'aide du club de golf qu'il avait dans les mains. Fusant telle une torpille, la balle ricocha dans tous les sens, alors qu'Azazel n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer au golf, dans son bureau. Avec la force de son coup, la balle ressemblait maintenant à la bille utiliser pour jouer au flipper. Il était impossible de savoir où elle allait ricocher.

_Allez, allez, allez ! s'écria cependant Azazel, à chaque fois que la balle percutait à mur, avant de reprendre sa course.

Finalement, se fracassant contre l'arête de son bureau, la balle perdit presque l'intégralité de sa puissance, tandis qu'elle se sentit monter en cloche, dans les airs. Retombant légèrement, elle se dirigea droit vers le gobelet, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

_Rentres, rentres !

Le cœur d'Azazel fit soudain un faux battement quand il aperçut la balle toucher l'un des côtés du gobelet, avant de se mettre à rouler tout autour de son ouverture, une dizaine de fois, en menaçant, à chaque instant, de tomber par terre.

_Allez ! Rentres !

Soudain, la balle cessa de bouger et finit par se laisser tomber au fond du gobelet.

_Yes ! se réjouit Azazel, en levant son club de golf dans les airs ! Et voici un nouveau coup de génie de notre grand Azazel ! Vous pouvez le féliciter !

Frappant soudain dans ses mains, un homme affirma :

_C'était, en effet, un très joli coup ! Néanmoins, il m'a semblé vous avoir demandez de vous concentrer sur votre travail, i peine une demie-heure de cela !

Se figeant soudain, Azazel finit par cacher son club de golf derrière lui avant de sourire au nouveau venu :

_Raymond ? Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Je te croyais parti en réunion ! En fait, je prenais juste une petite pause !

_Où sont les papiers que vous deviez remplir ? l'interrogea le dénommé Raymond ! J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas oublié de les tamponner, comme prévu !

Soupirant alors, Azazel finit par montrer un tas de feuilles sur son bureau, avant d'affirmer :

_Déjà remplit !

_C'était rapide ! remarqua son bras droit, en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Pendant que Azazel récupérait sa balle, Raymond se mit à inspecter chacun des papiers et s'assura que son chef les avait bien frappé de son sceau.

_Tout est en ordre ! lui assura Azazel, en commençant à poser sa balle, par terre, afin de tenter un nouveau coup ! Quand il s'agit de se dépêcher pour pouvoir faire une pause, je suis le champion toute catégorie !

_Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vraiment en être fier ! rétorqua Raymond.

Finalement, il finit par tapoter les feuilles contre le bureau, afin de bien toutes les aligner et les fit disparaître dans une sphère.

_Très bien ! Dès ce soir, ils seront distribués à nos généraux !

_C'est parfait ! assura son chef, en s'apprêtant à tirer ! Décidément, les choses se déroulent très bien, ces temps-ci ! Je dirais même que cela en devient quelque peu ennuyant !

_Justement, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose !

_Quoi donc ?

_Il s'agit de Raynare et de son équipe !

Tirant alors dans sa balle de golf, Azazel vit cette dernière rebondir dans tous les sens, avant de percuter l'une des fenêtres de son bureau de plein fouet. Fusant au loin, la balle fut comme qui dirait, égaré.

Se maudissant de sa maladresse, Azazel lâcha son club de golf avant de se diriger vers son siège. S'y installant, il croisa les mains devant lui avant d'exiger :

_Dis moi en plus !

_Cela fait une semaine que vous les avez envoyé en mission pour surveiller un certain … ! commença Raymond, en faisant apparaître soudain une feuille de papier devant lui ! Hyoudou Issei ! Tout en le surveillant, ils étaient chargés de nous faire un rapport tous les deux jours ! Or, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis lors !

Haussant alors un sourcil, Azazel demanda :

_Que dois-je comprendre ?

_À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien ! lui assura son second ! Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué la soudaine apparition d'une utilisatrice de Sacred Gear s'étant rendu dans la ville où habite Issei ! Elle s'y est rendu aujourd'hui même !

L'écoutant, Azazel finit par se regarder sa fenêtre brisé avant de remarquer :

_Deux utilisateurs de Sacred Gears ! Quatre anges déchus qui ne donnent plus de nouvelles d'eux ! Deux clans de démons dont le QG se trouve au sein du lycée de Hyoudou ! Et une fenêtre cassée dans mon bureau ! Très bien, dans ce cas, faites moi venir un vitrier pour réparer cela et je veux une fenêtre avec triple épaisseur !

_Et pour le vrai problème ? grogna Raymond, en se demandant s'il était sérieux.

_Puisque j'ai terminé toute la paperasse, cela te dit d'aller faire un petit tour dehors ? l'interrogea Azazel, en se mettant alors à sourire.

Faisant apparaître une lance rose dans ses mains, Mittelt la lança et dirigea son extrémité droit vers le visage de Rias.

_Meurs pour de bon, saleté de démon !

Cillant à peine, Rias regarda l'attaque foncer vers elle sans bouger. À la place, Akeno se précipita devant elle avant d'entourer son corps d'électricité. Puis, comme un véritable archer, elle se mit à tirer la corde d'un arc en foudre, vers la lance, et tira une puissante flèche de la même matière.

Transperçant la lance de lumière, le projectile fusa ensuite droit vers Mittelt qui se mit alors à crier de peur.

_Nooon ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'apprêtant à se faire carboniser.

Une défense se bâtit, tout à coup, autour d'elle, tandis que Dohnaseek fut assez rapide pour l'envelopper avec sa barrière. Percutant cette dernière, la flèche d'Akeno se désintégra en la touchant, tandis qu'une fissure s'était formée, sous les yeux ébahis de Dohnaseek.

_Shhh ! Fichu prêtresse de la foudre !

Sentant tout danger écarté, il retira la barrière avant de se retourner vers Mittlet et de la frapper au-dessus du crâne.

_Et toi, concentres-toi un peu !

_Ouille ! s'écria la lolita, en se prenant la tête ! Ça fait mal !

_Et ça aurait pu être pire si elle t'avait touché ! remarqua son camarade, en adressant un regard noir à Akeno.

_Ara, ara ! ricana cette dernière ! Si tu es venu à la rescousse de ton amie c'est que tu as au moins un peu de bon cœur !

_Rien à voir ! riposta l'homme ! C'est juste que Raynare pourrait me passer un savon, si je laissais cette idiote mourir !

_C'est qui l'idiote ? s'énerva Mittelt .

_Celle qui a faillit mourir et qui ne sait même pas lancer une véritable attaque !

Piqué au vif, Mittelt se tourna aussitôt vers Rias et Akeno avant de recréer une lance, deux fois plus grande que la première.

_Tu vas voir si je n'en suis pas capable !

_Laisses tomber ! Ce sont mes proies ! affirma Dohnaseek, en l'imitant.

Voyant les deux attaques fuser vers elles, Akeno créa aussitôt une barrière pour se protéger. Résistant au début, elle finit par serrer les dents et vit sa barrière disparaître, au moment où les deux flèches se désintégrèrent. Reculant alors, elle se mit à haleter, tout comme les deux attaquants.

_Je n'y crois pas ! rugit Dohnaseek ! Elle les a arrêtées !

_Et on n'a pas fait le moindre dégât à Rias, jusqu'à présent ! remarqua Mittelt.

Restant, quant à elle, en retraite, Kalawarner avait une petite sphère verte qui entourait son oreille et semblait être en pleine discussion.

Finalement, quand la sphère disparut, elle se mit à rire aux éclats, à la grande surprise des quatre autres.

_Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogea Dohnaseek.

_C'est bon ! affirma soudain la jeune femme ! Raynare a réussi ! Elle a obtenu le Sacred Gear d'Asia !

_C'est … C'est vrai ? l'interrogea Mittelt, en éclatant de joie ! Elle y est parvenue ?

_Absolument ! assura Kalawarner ! Elle a le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quelle blessure et il ne lui reste plus qu'à se débarrasser de cet idiot de pervers !

Souriant en entendant cela , Dohnaseek s'écria :

_Il est toujours en vie ? C'est fou ce que les déchets peuvent être coriace !

Il s'apprêta à rire, quant il sentit une attaque lui foncer dessus. Basculant aussitôt sa tête, il ne put que sentir une aura rouge passer près de lui, tout en lui entaillant la joue.

_Mais que … ?

_Qui oses-tu traiter de déchet ? l'interrogea soudain Rias, en lui adressant un regard noir.

Voyant soudain des flammes rouge et noires apparaître autour d'elle, l'homme se mit soudain à suer de peur en constatant que la puissance de la jeune fille était en train de grimper en flèche.

_Comment est-ce possible ?

Ne se posant pas la question, Kalawarner lança soudain une lance de lumière vers Rias, qui se fit détruire en un instant.

_Je ne laisserais personne insulter le moindre de mes serviteurs ! affirma la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir à peine sentit la lance la toucher.

Levant un doigt vers le trio, elle continua en prétendant :

_Vous avez aussi commis l'erreur de vouloir vous mettre tous les démons à dos en attaquant l'un d'entre nous ! Si votre Raynare voulait se faire connaître, cela va se réaliser car si elle a touché à un cheveux d'Issei, je déclarerai la guerre aux anges déchus !

_Rien … Rien à faire ! s'écria Dohnaseek ! Nous n'avons strictement rien à faire de ce qui peut arriver à notre clan !

_Hum ?

_Nous ne sommes que des humains transformés en ange déchus ! lui apprit Mittelt ! Seule Raynare est une ange déchue de sang pure ! C'est pour cela que nous sommes faibles comparé à beaucoup de personnes de notre clan !

_Jour après jour nous avons été rabaissé jusqu'au point où nous étions traités comme de vulgaire insectes ! renchérit Kalawarner ! De tous nos supérieurs, seule Raynare nous a traité d'égale à égale ! Et ceci, parce qu'elle-même était victime de moqueries !

Tout à coup, les membres du trio créèrent chacun une lance dans leur main avant d'affirmer :

_Grâce au pouvoir de Raynare, nous allons montrer à Azazel ce que nous vallons ! Nous serons bientôt les anges déchus les plus forts de son clan !

_C'est juste pour ça ? les interrogea Rias, en bouillant intérieurement de rage ! Juste pour montrer votre force, vous avez engendré tous ces problèmes ; vous êtes sur le point de commencer une guerre et vous avez tué Issei … pour ça ?

Cette fois-ci, deux énormes boules se créèrent dans sa main tandis que de la haine se montrait dans son regard.

_Je n'aurais aucune pitié !

Reculant alors, Akeno conserva mal son sourire, tandis qu'elle sentit la puissance de Rias monter au maximum. Tremblant, quant à eux, de peur, le trio firent disparaître leur lances, avant de créer une barrière devant eux. À peine furent-ils cela que Rias lança une attaque dévastatrice dans leur direction. Sentant cette dernière percuter leur barrière de plein fouet, les trois anges déchus se mit à geindre tandis qu'ils se sentirent pousser vers l'arrière.

_Une telle puissance ! s'apeura Kalawarner, en entendant des fissures se former dan sa barrière.

_Je … Je ne vais pas tenir ! affirma Mittelt, en étant sur le point de lâcher.

Retirant soudain sa barrière, Dohnaseek les attrapa soudain par leurs cols, avant de foncer sur sa droite. Étant protégé, durant une seconde, par la barrière de ses camarades, il parvient à se hisser hors de la trajectoire de l'attaque de Rias tout en transportant les deux filles avec lui. Ces dernières se mirent à geindre de peur, au moment où l'attaque de Rias passèrent devant leurs visages et vola au loin, dans le ciel. Vu la puissance, aucune membre du trio n'aurait pu survivre face à cela.

_C'est … C'est un monstre ! bégaya Mittelt.

_En retrait ! ordonna soudain Dohnaseek, en volant soudain vers l'église.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux filles.

_Raynare a eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Allons la chercher et partons en vitesse !

Commençant à les suivre, Kalawarner et Mittelt entendirent néanmoins une paire d'ailes se déployer dans leur dos. Se retournant alors, elles sentirent leur rythme cardiaque accélérer tandis qu'elles aperçurent Rias et Akenoi voler vers elles.

_Ah, elles arrivent ! s'apeurèrent les deux filles.

_Plus vite ! Voler plus vite !

Lançant une nouvelle lance, Raynare l'enfonça dans la jambe gauche d'Issei, qui se mit à crier de douleur.

_Est-ce que ça fais mal ? l'interrogea Raynare, en toute innocence.

Elle se frappa soudain le front, comme si elle avait eu une révélation :

_Oh mais oui ! C'est vrai que la lumière divine est un poison pour les démons !

Se mettant soudain à rire, elle affirma :

_Toi qui voulait retrouver ta petite Asia, je te rassure, vous allez très vite vous revoir … dans l'au-delà !

_Espèce de … ! commença Issei.

Voulant se redresser, il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que les deux lances de lumière, qui lui transperçaient les jambes lui brûlèrent sa chair.

_Déjà à bout de force ? l'interrogea Raynare, en haussant des épaules ! Comme c'est dommage ! Je commençais tout juste à m'amuser ! Il faut dire que la mort d'Asia ne m'a causé aucun plaisir ! Mais bon, elle était si insignifiante que personne ne pleurera sa mort !

Serrant soudain les dents, Issei lui demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_Hum ? fit Raynare, en se tournant vers lui.

De la surprise se mut soudain dans son regard, tandis qu'elle aperçut Issei se relever, tout en commençant à retirer les lances de ses jambes.

_Mais … comment ? Tu devrais souffrir le martyr !

_Ouais ! Ça, pour souffrir, je souffre à mort ! affirma le garçon.

Se mordant soudain la lèvre, il tira de toutes ses forces et parvint alors à retirer les deux lances de son corps. Sentant la peau de ses mains le brûler, il jeta ensuite les deux lances avant de faire un pas vers Raynare.

_Comment oses-tu te moquer d'Asia ?

Reculant soudain, Raynare finit par exprimer de la colère et créer une nouvelle lance.

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais te trouer le cœur !

Voyant son attaque se diriger vers lui, Issei balança son bras droit devant lui avant de marmonner :

_Viens à moi ! Mon Sacred Gear !

Aussitôt un faisceau de lumière enveloppa le bras d'Issei avant que ce dernier ne soit remplacé par une protection en métal rouge. Ricochant dessus, ce fut à peine si l'attaque de Rias y laissa une égratignure.

_Quoi mais … ?

_ **BOOST** ! entendit-elle soudain.

_Raynare ! s'écria Issei ! Tu vas payer, pour tout le mal que tu as fait !

_ **BOOST** !

_Ne … Ne t'approches pas de moi ! lui ordonna la jeune fille, en commençant à prendre son envol !

_Je ne te laisserais pas fuir ! lui assura Issei, en courant vers elle.

_ **EXPLOSION** !

Visant alors ses mâchoires, Issei envoya son droit droit vers le visage de Raynare. Sentant son ossature se fissurer, l'ange déchu se sentit fracasser contre plusieurs bancs de la chapelle, avant de se cogner contre le mur du fond. Ouvrant la bouche, elle laissa échapper un flot de sang, tandis que sa joue était déjà en train d'enfler. Néanmoins, ce fut à peine si sa douleur pouvait être ressenti, tandis que la peur se lisait sur son visage. Voyant Issei avancer vers lui, alors que son bras droit prenait de plus en plus l'aspect de celui d'un dragon rouge, la jeune fille se mit à le supplier.

_Ne m'approches pas ! Ne m'approches pas !

Ne voyant cependant pas Issei ralentir, elle finit par se prosterner devant lui avant de l'implorer :

_Pardon ! Pardon ! Je m'excuse !

S'arrêtant alors, Issei marmonna :

_qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire de tes excuses ! Tu ne comprends pas que … !

_Je t'en supplie ! l'implora une voix douce.

Écarquillant alors les yeux, Issei aperçut la silhouette de Yuuma, juste devant lui. Dans un dernier effort désespéré, Raynare avait prit la forme de la première personne dont Issei était tombé amoureux.

_S'il te plaît ! Laisses moi partir, Issei !

Serrant soudain le poing, le garçon affirma :

_Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi … ?

Se taisant alors, Yuma le vit pleurer alors qu'il affirma :

_J'aurai tout fait pour toi ! Je … Je t'aurais offert tout ce que tu aurais voulu ! J'aurais même satisfait chacun de tes vœux pour te montrer mon amour !

Son bras s'illumina alors, tandis qu'il s'écria :

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu gâches tout ?

_I … Issei ? s'étonna Yuma.

_ **BOOST** ! **BOOST** ! **BOOST** !

_Si tu n'avais pas tué Asia, je t'aurais laissé une chance de t'enfuir, même après m'avoir blessé ! affirma-t-il, en continuant de pleurer ! Si seulement … Si seulement tu avais montré un côté humanitaire … tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !

_ **EXPLOSION** !

Brandissant son bras devant lui, il s'écria :

_Jamais je ne voulais te tuer ! Mais … Mais tu es allé trop loin !

_Non, arrêtes ! le supplia Raynare, en reprenant son apparence normale.

_Dragon's boum ! s'écria Issei.

Sortant de sa main, un rayon énergétique rouge se dirigea à toute allure vers Raynare, qui se cacha son visage derrière son visage. Fermant les yeux, elle se mit soudain à prier pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, quand une explosion se fit entendre.

Bloquant l'attaque d'Issei, trois lances de lumières étaient parvenues à égaliser son attaque, au grand étonnement du garçon.

_Raynare ! s'écrièrent trois voix.

Après avoir créer une brèche dans le plafond, trois silhouettes s'étaient introduite dans l'église avant de se positionner devant Raynare afin de la protéger.

_Vous ? s'étonna l'ange déchu.

_On ne te laissera pas tomber ! affirma Mittelt.

_Il semble que le combat soit perdu d'avance ! remarqua Kalawarner.

_Mais on combattra jusqu'au bout ! termina Dohnaseek.

Identifiant ces deux derniers, Issei se mit à grogner en comprenant que les nouveaux arrivés n'étaient d'autres que les camarades de Raynare. Se préparant à se battre contre eux, il vit, avec surprise, deux nouvelles personnes apparaître devant lui.

_Ara, Ara, vous nous aurez fait courir ! affirma Akeno.

_Mais, au moins, vous tuer tout ensemble va nous faciliter la tâche ! observa Rias.

_Bucchou ? s'étonna Issei.

Regardant soudain son bras, Rias afficha un sourire avant de décréter :

_Tu as très bien travaillé, Issei ! Je suis fière de toi !

Néanmoins, perdant très vite son sourire, elle se tourna vers les quatre anges déchus avant d'affirmer :

_J'espère que vous vous êtes préparé à mourir !

_Tsss ! Ne nous prends pas de haut ! s'écria Mittelt.

_Toi et tes deux serviteurs ne nous faites pas peur ! assura Dohnaseek.

_Deux ? s'étonna Kiba, en arrivant alors ! Ne suis-je donc pas assez fort pour être représenté comme une menace ?

Craquant ses phalanges, Koneko arriva à son tour et se plaçant aux côtés de ses amis.

_Maintenant que tous mes serviteurs sont ici, il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir ! affirma Rias.

Serrant ses poings, Raynare finit par se relever avant d'affirmer :

_Je refuse d'abandonner ! Je vais montrer à tout le monde que je suis un ange suprême !

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas qu'elle se figea sur place, tout comme ses compagnons. Sentant soudain un aura surpuissant, Issei se tourna vers la porte de la chapelle, pour y voir deux personnes se tenir devant. Le premier était un grand homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec une carrure moyenne, des cheveux noirs, une frange dorée et une barbichette noire. Le second était, quand à lui, un homme de carrure moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges, affichant un visage des plus sérieux.

_Qui … Qui sont-ils ? voulut savoir Issei ! Des ennemis ?

_Im … Impossible ! bégaya Kiba.

_Deux personnes comme eux ! remarqua Akeno, en perdant son sourire.

Voyant alors Konoko brandir ses poings devant elle tout en affichant un visage trahissant son anxiété, Issei redemanda :

_Qui sont-ils ?

_Le dirigeant des anges déchus ainsi que son bras droit ! lui expliqua Rias ! Le suprême Azazel et Raymond, l'ange de la déformation !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon, en se tournant vers Azazel ! C'est lui, le boss des anges déchus ?

Pourtant, en le regardant de plus près, il ne lui semblait pas si fort que ça. Néanmoins, vu la tête de Raynare et des autres, Rias ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ils étaient tous terrifiés.

Avançant alors le plus tranquillement du monde, les mains dans les poches, Azazel se mit à saluer :

_Bonjour à vous, fille de la famille Gremory ! Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu ! Si ma mémoire est bonne s'était quand votre frère m'avait invité à une réunion se déroulant aux enfers !

_Oui, c'était aussi à ce moment que vous y avez été banni à cause de l'incendie que vous avez allumé et qui s'est propagé un peu partout ! lui rappela Rias.

_Encore désolé pour cela ! s'excusa Azazel en conservant son sourire.

Se tournant ensuite vers Issei, le regard de l'homme se mit à briller tandis qu'il examina le bras de ce dernier :

_L'une des armes les plus puissantes du monde ! Un sacred gear capable de tuer un dieu ! Le gantelet sacré du dragon rouge, Ddrag ! Étonnant qu'une personne comme vous êtes déjà capable de la manipuler !

Ignorant ses paroles, Issei fit soudain un pas vers lui, le regard baissé. Le voyant faire, Rias s'écria aussitôt :

_Koneko ! Kiba !

Agissant aussitôt, le duo se saisirent d'Issei et l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Néanmoins, ce dernier eut la force de rugir :

_C'est à cause de toi ! C'est à cause de ton fichu clan si Asia est morte ! Je vais te tuer, t'entends ? Je vais te tuer !

Le regard vide, Azazel s'avança alors vers lui. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il remarqua que le garçon en fit autant. Malgré le fait qu'il savait son statut, Issei n'avait pas une once de peur à l'encontre de l'homme.

_Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer, en une fraction de seconde ? l'interrogea Azazel.

_Je m'en fiche de cela ! rugit Issei ! Je vais … !

Il se tut soudain, en voyant Azazel exécuter un geste qui surprit quasiment tout le monde. Posant un genou devant Issei, il se mit à courber la tête avant d'affirmer :

_Je vous présente toutes mes excuses ! Au nom de l'ordre des anges déchus, j'espère pouvoir trouver un arrangement avec vous afin d'éviter toute guerre !

_Que … ? s'étonna Issei, en même temps que Rias.

Aussi surpris que, Kalawarner finit par dire :

_Maître Azazel, qu'est-ce que vous … ?

Disparaissant soudain, son chef se retrouva dans son dos. Mai selle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit le tranchant de la main de l'homme s'abattre sur sa nuque, l'assommant sans ménagement. Voyant son corps tomber au sol, Azazel disparut une nouvelle fois avant de se retrouver entre Donahseek et Mittelt.

_Hein ? s'étonna cette dernière.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de recevoir le dos de sa main dans son visage, tandis que Donahseek eut le droit à un coup de pied au menton. S'écroulant tous les deux, ils laissèrent alors Raynare seul en face d'Azazel, qui tourna son regard vers elle.

_Raynare, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour tout ceci !

_Je … Je … ! commença-t-elle.

Écarquillant soudain les yeux, elle se mit à cracher de la salive et du sang, tandis que le poing d'Azazel l'avait frappé au ventre. Plaquant ses mains sur ce dernier, elle se mit à effectuer des pas maladroit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de rejoindre ses camarades au sol.

_On en reparlera au QG ! lui assura l'homme.

La bouche grande ouverte, Issei avait assister à cette scène, sans bouger. À vrai dire, c'est à peine s'il avait eut le temps de voir Azazel agir. Il était clair, maintenant, que son pouvoir était en rien comparable au sien. Si le pouvoir d'Issei égalait la hauteur du Mont Blanc, celle d'Azazel égalait une hauteur équivalente à se qui fallait pour monter jusqu'à la lune.

_In … Incroyable !

_Raymond ! l'appela soudain l'homme.

_Tout de suite ! lui assura son second.

Créant alors une sphère dans ses mains, il finit par la séparer en quatre. Les quatre minis sphères alors formé fusèrent vers les quatre anges déchus, à terre et au contact, les fit littéralement disparaître.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Issei.

_Transfert terminé ! affirma Raymond ! Ah, j'oubliais !

Ouvrant soudain son poing, il y montra une paire d'anneaux qui scintillait.

_Ceci semble appartenir à cette fille blonde ! remarqua l'homme, en balançant les deux anneaux à Rias.

Les attrapant alors, la jeune fille se mit à hocher la tête avant d'affirmer :

_Je vous remercie !

_Non, nous sommes fautifs dans cette histoire ! assura Azazel ! Si je m'étais montré plus prudent j'aurais pu constater ce qui se passait beaucoup plus tôt !

Se tournant alors vers Issei, il l'informa :

_Jeune utilisateur de Sacred gear ! Si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner, je peux … !

_Non, Azazel ! s'écria Rias ! Je vais m'en charger ! Je vais prendre Asia sous mon aile !

_Sous … Sous votre aile ? s'étonna Issei ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_Issei, il y a un moyen pour sauver ton amie ! lui assura Rias.

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais prendre congé ! affirma l'homme ! Et encore pardon pour les dégâts occasionné !

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne disparaisse, à l'instant où Raymond posa sa main sur son épaule.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Alors ? voulut savoir Azazel.

_Ils n'ont rien nié du tout ! lui avoua Raymond, en entrant dans son bureau ! Ils m'ont quasiment avoué leur plan ! Ils comptaient tué Issei ainsi que se procurer le Sacred Gear d'Asia ! Ils pensaient ainsi pouvoir vous impressionner !

Entendant cela, Azazel croisa ses mains devant son visage, avant d'afficher l'un de ses rares visages sérieux et exprimant de la colère.

_Pour m'impressionner, ils ont réussi ! Ces quatre idiots ont bien faillit déclencher une guerre entre nous et les démons ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête ?

_Ils sont derrière la porte ! lui apprit Raymond.

_Bien ! Dans ce cas, fais les rentrer !

Claquant aussitôt dans ses mains, Raymond effectua un violent courant d'air qui fit soudain ouvrir les deux portes du bureau de son supérieur. Comprenant que rien ne pourrait éviter la conversation qui allait avoir lieu, Raynare finit par se montrer et effectua un pas dans la pièce. La suivant, ses trois camarades apparurent à leur tour. Chacun essayait d'avancer, en conservant la tête haute. Néanmoins, il était clair dans leur regard qu'il redoutait le pire.

Restant silencieux, tandis que Raymond referma la porte du bureau, Azazel finit par soupirer de désespoir après avoir regardé un à un le visage de ses subordonnés.

_Bon, il me semble qu'il y ait eu comme un problème concernant les ordres que je vous avais donné ! Donc, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me les redire ?

_Nous étions chargé de trouver le détenteur du Booster Gear et de le surveiller pour l'empêcher de provoquer le moindre dégât en faisant apparaître son arme, sans pouvoir la contrôler ! lui affirma Raynare.

À peine eut-elle finit de parler qu'elle sentit comme une aura meurtrière s'élever dans les airs.

_Dans ce cas, l'un d'entre vous peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi je vous ais retrouvé en train de vous battre contre le clan Gremory et, par la même occasion, menacer de faire éclater une nouvelle guerre ? Le cas d'Asia Argento passe encore, même si je désapprouve cela ! Néanmoins, celui d'Hyoudou Issei, c'est une autre affaire !

_Nous … Nous voulions juste nous débarrassez d'un ennemi potentiel ! lui expliqua Kalawarner.

_Et risquer de nous mettre tous les démons à dos ? Bien joué ! Là, je vous félicite pour votre brillante idée ! Vous méritez vraiment la médaille de la débilité !

Le regardant leur parler ainsi, Raymond eut l'impression d'entendre un père disputer ses enfants. En fait, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que de la colère, dans son ton. Son chef était plutôt déçu. Déçu du fait que ses subordonnés se soient montrés aussi inconscient.

_Nous pensions juste pouvoir vous rendre service en … ! commença Donahseek.

_Avez-vous au moins réfléchit aux conséquences de vos actes, bon sang ? s'énerva soudain Azazel, en fracassant son poing sur son bureau ! En excluant le fait que vos actes auraient pu déclencher une guerre, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas venu à temps ? Hein ? Vous quatre vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous croyez que je vous ais envoyé en mission pour vous faire tuer ou quoi ?

L'écoutant, les quatre se mirent à murmurer :

_Maître … Azazel ?

_Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas mes serviteurs les plus forts qui soient ! Néanmoins, j'avais une confiance aveugle en vous, en vous désignant pour cette mission ! Je croyais pouvoir avoir foi en vous ! Néanmoins, je crois bien que je me suis trompé !

Se calmant alors, il finit par retomber sur son siège avant de déclarer :

_Cela me rend triste quand je constate que mes subordonnés, en qui j'avais une entière confiance, me trahissent ainsi ! Je n'ai pas de mot pour exclamer ma déception en votre égard !

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une lance transperçant le cœur des quatre traîtres. Rien n'aurait pu être pire, pour eux, que t'entendre ces mots. Néanmoins, ceci était loin d'être finit.

_Maintenant, il semble qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire ! Selon les règles, une telle trahison doit être puni par une exécution ! Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie !

Se mettant alors à déglutir, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner et Mittelt se mirent à faire un pas en arrière, s'attendant au pire. Néanmoins, Raynare posa soudain un genou au sol avant déclarer :

_Avant que vous ne dites notre sentence, je voudrais ajouter quelque chose !

_Quoi donc ?

_C'est moi qui est forcé ces trois imbéciles à me suivre ! affirma-t-elle, en voulant parler de Mittelt et des deux autres ! Vous leur aviez ordonné de suivre chacun de mes ordres et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher !

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ? commença Kalawarner.

_Tu n'es pas la seule à être coupable ! lui assura Mittelt.

_Fermez-là ! leur ordonna soudain Raynare ! J'essaie de sauver vos plumes, donc fermez là !

La voyant ayant le regard baissé, Azazel lui demanda :

_Te connaissant, tu es une fille froide qui pense à sa satisfaction avant tout ! Donc, pourquoi tiens-tu à assurer ta mort en espérant que j'épargne ces trois-là ?

_Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, puisque je sais que rien ne pourra me sauver ! Et puis, même si vous décidiez de m'épargner, jamais je ne pourrais vivre dans la honte ! Au lieu de devoir faire face aux autres, je préfère de loin mourir ! Quand à eux-trois, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure, avant que vous n'arriviez ! Je leur dois bien ça !

Une veine apparut soudain sur le front d'Azazel qui se précipita soudain vers elle. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir agir, il souleva Raynare au-dessus du sol à l'aide d'une main tout en la fixant avec un visage trahissant de la colère.

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fois ? N'as-tu donc pas d'autre ambitieux dans la vie que de vouloir m'impressionner ? N'as-tu rien à me dire pour espérer rester en vie ? Tu crois que cela me plaît de devoir tuer mes subordonnés alors que ces derniers veulent tout simplement mourir sans se battre ?

Il se tut soudain, en voyant Raynare se mettre soudain à pleurer, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

_Je n'y peux rien ! affirma-t-elle ! À chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose pour vous, j'échoue sans jamais pouvoir vous aider ! Peut-être que ma mort pourrait être, en fait, un véritable cadeau !

Tentant de se calmer, afin de ne pas la frapper, Azazel finit cependant par la balancer au sol, aux pieds de ses trois camarades.

_Raynare ! s'écrièrent-ils.

Ils se figèrent alors en sentant leur magie disparaître soudain de leur corps. Poussant des cris de douleur, ils tombèrent, peu à peu, à genoux tandis qu'une lumière noire recouvra leur corps ainsi que celui de Raynare. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la lumière se retira de leur corps et finit par entrer en contact avec celui de Raymond, où elle disparut.

_J'ai confisqué tous leurs pouvoirs magiques ! assura-t-il.

_Très bien ! assura Azazel, en retournant s'asseoir ! Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer !

_Hein ? s'étonna Dohnaseek, en comprenant qu'il s'adressait à eux.

_J'ai décidé d'épargner vos vies ! affirma l'ange déchu ! À la place, j'ai trouvé une punition qui vous permettra de méditer sur vos erreurs !

_Une punition ?

_Oui ! En fait, j'espère que vous aimez la vie de lycéens ! Devinez où je vous envoie !

_Écoutes, Koneko, je ne te demande juste que de te battre contre moi, tout en ménageant un peu ta force ! le supplia Issei, tout en marchant auprès de la jeune fille ! Ça sera un entraînement et non pas une mise à mort !

_Soit c'est ça ! Soit c'est rien ! lui apprit la jeune fille, en continuant son chemin vers la salle du club, sans se donner la peine de le regarder.

Constatant qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourraient la faire changer d'avis, le garçon finit alors par utiliser sa dernière cartouche afin d'inciter la fille à devenir sa partenaire de combat.

_Et avec un moyen de paiement ? voulut-il savoir, en montrant alors un paquet de bonbons.

S'arrêtant alors, en entendant le bruit de plastique qui lui était familier, Koneko finit par s'arrêter avant de déclarer :

_C'est d'accord !

_C'est vrai ?

_Deux paquets … par entraînement ! rajouta-t-elle, ensuite.

_Hein ? Mais c'est du vol !

_Dis toi que Koneko ne sera pas toujours aussi sympathique avec toi, Issei ! l'informa Kiba, alors qu'il marchait derrière le garçon, en compagnie d'Asia.

_Je sens que mon porte-feuille va en prendre un sacré coup ! soupira le garçon.

Ouvrant alors la porte de la salle de la recherche de l'occulte, Koneko s'arrêta soudain.

_Qui a-t-il ? voulut savoir Asia, en s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Néanmoins, Issei agrippa soudain son bras, en apercevant un invité qui leur faisait face, tandis qu'il était bien tranquillement ainsi sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Buvant une tasse de thé qu' Akeno venait lui servir, il se mit à sourire tandis qu'il vit la petite troupe arriver :

_Tiens mais voilà le dragon rouge ! Bonjour à toi !

_Je vous retourne la salutation, oiseau de malheur ! affirma Issei, en essayant d'afficher un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Il y eut aussitôt un énorme froid dans la salle. Personne du clan de Rias n'osa bouger, alors qu'Issei venait délibérément d'insulter le chef des anges déchus. Néanmoins, au lieu de prendre cela au sérieux, Azazel se mit à sourire avant d'affirmer :

_Tu as du cran ! Même Raymond a peur de m'insulter, en connaissant les répercussions qu'il risque !

_Que viens-tu faire ici ? l'interrogea Issei.

_Issei, calmes-toi ! lui ordonna soudain Rias, d'un ton catégorique ! Azazel n'est pas venu en guerre ! De plus, je te rappelle qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé avec Asia ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui en tenir rigueur pour ça !

_Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça ! rétorqua-t-il ! Je lui en veux d'avoir permit à Raynare et aux autres de s'enfuir !

_Qui te dis qu'ils sont toujours en vie ? l'interrogea soudain l'homme, en perdant son sourire.

_Hein ? fit Issei.

_Normalement, un acte de trahison comme le leur devrait être puni de mort ! lui expliqua Kiba.

_Tu … Tu les as tués ? voulut savoir alors Issei.

_Non ! lui avoua l'homme ! À vrai dire, j'avais pensé à une autre punition, pour eux ! Une punition vous concernant !

_Quoi donc ? l'interrogea Asia.

L'apercevant, l'homme lui fit soudain un salut de la main avant de remarquer :

_Si tu es là, c'est que tu as finalement rejoint le clan de Gremory ! Ceci ne devrait pas m'enchanter mais je te souhaite tout de même un fabuleux nouveau départ parmi tes nouveaux compagnons !

_Réponds ! s'écria soudain Issei ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

_Il veut les laisser sous notre surveillance tandis qu'ils intégreront notre école, sans aucun pouvoir magique en eux ! l'informa soudain Rias, d'un ton neutre.

Pour le coup, les nouveaux arrivants se turent, en essayant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Finalement, un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Issei, qui se mit soudain à ricaner :

_Il veut qu'ils nous rejoignent … dans notre lycée ! Ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne !

Continuant de ricaner, il finit par laisser échapper des gloussements trahissant de la colère afin de se mettre à hurler :

_Non mais il se fiche de nous, ou quoi ? Il croit quoi ? Que je vais faire ami ami avec eux ? Tu peux très bien les amenés ici mais, dès que je les verrai, je te garantis que ton clan perdra quatre membres ! Je vais les … !

Il se tut soudain quand Rias claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Koneko frappa Issei dans les côtes et le fit tomber au sol, tout en grognant de douleur. C'était cruel mais c'était la seule façon pour Rias d'empêcher le garçon de déclarer la guerre à Azazel.

_Ce que je vous demande n'est pas irréfléchi ! rétorqua ce dernier ! En fait, le but de cette punition est simple : Raynare a horreur des humains ! Tout comme les nazis à l'encontre des juifs, elle se croit supérieur et les compare à des insectes ! Il n'y aura rien de pire pour elle que de vivre telle une lycéenne, privée de ses pouvoirs ! Qui puis ait, ne penses-tu pas que l'humiliation serait énorme pour elle, que de devoir fréquenter l'école de ceux qui sont parvenus à contrecarré ses plans ? Enfin, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ami ami avec eux ! Je ne vous interdis même pas de les traiter de la façon dont vous voudrez !

Cessant de se débattre de douleur, Issei se calma alors avant de demander :

_Pour de vrai ? Même si je décide de les tuer ?

_Oui !

Cette fois, le sourire d'Issei afficha, aussitôt, du pur sadisme.

_Dans ce cas, ça change tout !

Le regardant alors, tous ses camarades purent comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Tout ce que voulait Issei, n'était d'autre qu'une vengeance.

_Issei, je suis comme toi ! affirma Rias, le regard sombre ! Après ce qu'elle t'a fait, je dois presque haïr Raynare autant que toi ! Néanmoins, je n'aime pas la façon dont tu te réjouis de pouvoir la tuer !

_Pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea le garçon ! Après ce qu'elle a fait à Asia, ce qu'elle m'a fait et ce qu'elle m'a dit dans la chapelle … Est-ce qu'elle mérite vraiment de vivre, après tout cela ? Si Azazel nous laisse la chance de décider leur châtiment et bien moi, je décide de les tuer ! Ils nous voient comme des démons alors que leurs cœur est bien plus noir que le nôtre !

_Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que ce que t'apportera son décès ne sera jamais de la joie à l'état pur ! lui expliqua Rias ! À la place, je pense bien que tu te transformera en un monstre ! Après tout, on appelle un meurtrier, un humain qui a tué un autre humain et, ceci, peut importe ses raisons ! Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, un meurtre change toujours le comportement d'une personne !

_Oh, d'accord ! Dans ce cas, je vais leur pardonner ! s'écria Issei ! Et je vais même leur offrir des petits gâteaux, tiens !

Bouillant de rage, il finit par sortir de la pièce, tandis que son sacred Gear commençait à apparaître sur son bras.

_Akeno, occupes-toi en ! lui ordonna Rias.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille et le reste du clan sortirent de la pièce laissant Rias et Azazel seuls. Ce dernier affirma alors :

_Je m'attendais à ce genre de situation !

_Quel est votre vrai but ? l'interrogea soudain Rias ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a une raison du fait que vous nous les envoyer ici !

_Mon but ? répéta Azazel, comme s'il semblait réfléchir à sa question.

Finalement, il affirma:

_Leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs !

Apparaissant soudain sur le toit de l'académie Kuoh, cinq personnes sortirent d'un portail magique qui venait d'être créé. Parmi elles se trouvaient Raynare et Mittelt, habillés telles des lycéennes. Derrière elles, Kalawarner et Dohnaseek portèrent des vêtements civils tout en tenant une feuille de papier dans la main. Enfin, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Raymond finit par affirmer :

_Comme lieu où passer votre punition, je trouve que vous vous en sortez pas trop mal ! Vous envoyer directement en enfer aurait pu être pire !

_Je me sens humilié ! affirma soudain Raynare, en grinçant des dents.

_C'est le but ! assura Raymond, en ne lui lançant aucun regard ! Bon, on résume une dernière fois ! Mittelt, tu es une élève de première année, qui étudiera en classe 1-3 ! Raynare, tu seras une lycéenne de deuxième année, dans la classe 2-5, sous le nom de Yuuma Amano ! Puisque tu aimes bien ce nom, Azazel a trouvé cela généreux de te le faire garder, tout comme ta forme humaine ! Je te préviens c'est la jeune chose magique que tu peux encore faire !

_Tsss ! fit soudain la jeune fille, tandis que son corps prit la forme de celle de Yuuma.

_Kalawarner, tu seras un professeur de japonais tandis que Dohnaseek sera le nouveau concierge des lieux !

Un veine apparut alors sur le front de l'homme, tandis qu'il se mit à serrer le poing, tout en serrant sa feuille d'admission pour son nouveau travail . Dire que ce qu'il allait vivre était une humiliation, ne serait qu'un euphémisme. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Raymond le tue sur le champ. Kalawarner, quant à elle, préféra conserver le silence, tandis que Mittelt se mit à inspecter son uniforme.

_Je suis obligée de porter ça ? C'est moche !

_Ça ne change pas grand-chose de ton look habituel ! affirma Dohnassek.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Soupirant, en les entendant se quereller une nouvelle fois, Raymond se mit soudain à pointer le vieux bâtiment du doigt :

_C'est là-bas que se trouve le clan Gremory ! D'après le contrat passé avec Azazel, Rias a demandé à ce qu'aucun de vous ne pénètre à l'intérieur, sans autorisation ! Donc, n'ayez même pas la mauvaise idée de vous en approcher ! Ai-je été clair ?

Les quatre se mirent alors à opiner de la tête.

_Vous avez des questions ?

_Combien de temps allons-nous vivre comme ça ? l'interrogea Kalawarner.

_Jusqu'à ce que Azazel vous jugera de nouveau apte à retourner parmi nous ! Vous serez surveillés donc je vous conseille de ne rien faire d'impudent ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en prendre aux démons de ces lieux, quoi que sans pouvoir, vous ne pourrez rien contre eux, ni aux autres élèves de cette école ! Rias et Sona seront chargés de nous faire un rapport de votre comportement à la fin de chaque semaine ! Si l'un d'eux est mauvais, je doute qu'Azazel se montrera de nouveau clément à votre égard !

Faisant soudain apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main, il affirma :

_Dès le moindre faux pas de votre pas, j'en serais informé et je me rendrais aussitôt ici pour vous tuer !

Devant les visages pâles de ses anciens subordonnés, il finit par créer un nouveau portail magique avant d'affirmer :

_Dans vos nouveaux vêtements se trouvent des informations pour trouver votre nouvel adresse ! Vous vivrez là-bas ! Ah et dernière chose … !

Se retournant vers le quatuor, il leur apprit :

_Azazel a dit à Issei qu'aucune sanction ne lui sera imposer s'il décidait de s'en prendre à vous ! Faites donc attention à ne pas croiser son chemin ! Ceci pourrait bien signer votre mort !

Sur ces mots, il les laissa sur le toit, après avoir confirmé le fait qu'il pourrait bien mourir à tout instant. Frappant soudain sur le sol, Dohnaseek affirma :

_Cela ne sert à rien pour nous d'être ici ! On ne se fera qu'humilier !

_On a évité la mort, c'est déjà ça !aAffirma Mittelt.

_Tsss, cela ne sert à rien si, dorénavant, nous devrions vivre dans la peur !

Les entendant, Kalawarner finit par se tourner vers Raynare avant de lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

_Rien ! lui apprit alors la lycéenne.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent Mittlet et Dohnaseek ! On ne va quand même pas rester ici !

_On ne peut pas s'enfuir ! rétorqua Raynare, en s'asseyant soudain par terre ! Azazel a finalement eu la bonne idée de se débarrasser de nous !

La regardant faire, Kalawarner vit soudain de la désolation dans son regard. Il était clair que Raynare ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'entretien avec leur supérieur. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'entendre dire qu'il avait été déçu d'eux.

_Est-ce que ça va aller ? l'interrogea Kalawarner.

_Bien … Bien sûr ! affirma-t-elle, les cheveux devant son regard ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Vous êtes ici à cause de moi, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je dois me plaindre ! Je … Je … !

Posant soudain une main devant son visage, elle murmura :

_Je suis désolée !

La regardant sidéré, Mittelt et Dohnaseek finirent soudain par quitter le toit. Bien vite, Kalawarner les imita, laissant une Raynare perplexe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien penser ses camarades sur elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

Entrant dans une salle de cours, un jeune femme du nom de Mme Aiyo, se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau avant de déclarer :

_Chers élèves, aujourd'hui, notre classe comportera un nouveau camarade !

_Il y a un autre nouveau ? s'étonna un garçon, à son voisin .

_Je ne sais pas ! Je sais juste qu'une petite blonde est arrivé, il y a deux jours dans l'école !

_Tu peux entrer ! s'écria la jeune femme, le regard tourné vers la porte.

Ouvrant cette dernière, les élèves purent voir Raynare arriver dans la classe, sous sa forme de Yuuma. En une seconde, plusieurs garçons se mirent aussitôt à rougir, en apercevant son visage. S'ils pouvaient définir la nouvelle élève, en un mot ce serait avec '' canon ''.

_Peux-tu te présenter ? lui demanda la jeune professeure.

Se tournant alors vers le tableau, Raynare se mit à inspecter les personnes qui lui faisaient face, tout en conservant un visage froid. Elle voulait qu'ils comprennent qu'elle ne serait pas ami avec eux .

_Je m'appelle Yu … ! commença-t-elle.

Elle fut alors coupée par la porte de la classe qui s'ouvrit soudain, laissant place à un élève. Baillant, il se mit à avancer dans la pièce avant de s'excuser :

_Désolé pour le retard !

_Waouh ! s'écria une fille en regardant sa montre ! Seulement six minutes de retard !

_Applaudissons l'exploit de Gard ! s'écria un élève, en se mettant quasiment à l'applaudir.

_Merci, merci beaucoup ! s'écria le dénommé Gard, en levant le bras en l'air, en signe de victoire.

Tandis que Raynare ne put cacher sa surprise, en le voyant arriver ainis, la professeure voulut savoir :

_Encore un problème de réveil, j'imagine !

_Non, il y a bien fonctionné ! C'est juste que j'ai regardé une série et que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ! J'ai dû dormir que trois heures et le réveil a été très long !

Poussant un soupir las, en l'écoutant, l'adulte lui désigna une chaise avant de lui ordonner :

_Vas à ta place !

_Ok ! fit le garçon,en marchant nonchalamment.

S'arrêtant néanmoins pour regarder Raynare, il se mit à lui sourire avant de lui annoncer :

_Bienvenu en enfer !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle.

« Est-il au courant … ? »

_Bah oui, l'école, c'est l'enfer ! lui sourit-t-il ! Mais je la compare plutôt à une prison !

_Gard ! l'appela le professeur.

Aussitôt, le garçon se dirigea vers sa place, non sans avoir tapé dans les mains de quelques camarades de classe. À les voir lui sourire, il semblait être très populaire.

_Désolé pour cette interruption ! s'écria Mme Aiyo, en se tournant vers Raynare ! Peux-tu recommencer, s'il te plaît ?

Néanmoins, elle vit comme de la colère dans le visage de l'ange déchu. Regardant Gard s'installer, elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing en constatant qu'il venait tout bonnement de l'interrompre et de capter toute l'attention en un instant.

« Comment cet humain ose-t-il se moquer de moi ? »

Constatant alors qu'elle le fixait, Gard se mit soudain à déclarer :

_Désolé de t'avoir coupé si tu te présentais ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ton arrivée, … !

Regardant alors le prénom inscrit le tableau, il termina :

_Excuses moi … Luna !

Se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase :

_C'est Yuuma, triple buse ! Ce n'est pas compliqué à lire !

_Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est mal écrit !

_Je sais très bien écrire ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Va t'acheter des lunettes plutôt !

_Achat inutile ! répliqua le garçon ! Luna !

_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Les entendant se quereller, plusieurs personnes étaient en train de rire, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Voulant lui expliquer, quelqu'un lui apprit :

_Ne rentres pas dans son jeu, Yuuma ! Gard est un spécialiste pour transformer les noms à sa guise ! Il adore taquiner les gens !

_T'exagères Gard ! affirma une fille ! Ne l'embêtes pas dès le premier jour !

_Néanmoins, je trouve qu'elle a un sacré tempérament ! remarqua un garçon.

_C'est clair ! Gard n'a pas intérêt à la chauffer trop longtemps ! Sinon, il va finir avec un coup de pied dans les fesses !

Les voyant ricaner, Raynare ne put savoir s'ils riaient pour se moquer d'elle ou pour une autre raison. En tout cas, continuant à lui sourire, Gard annonça :

_Bienvenu dans notre classe, Yuuma !

Le regardant, elle afficha alors un visage dépourvu d'aucune émotion. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui montrer quoique se soit. Néanmoins, s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle était persuadée qu'il serait parti de la salle, en vitesse, tout en priant dieu pour que Raynare ne puisse jamais le retrouver.

_Donc, Yuuma … ! reprit le professeur ! Je te souhaite moi aussi un bon accueil ainsi qu'une bonne intégration dans la classe ! Et, pour cela, je veux que tout le monde l'accueille comme il se doit !

_Hai ! fit la classe.

_Et j'ai bien dit tout le monde ! précisa le professeur, en lançant un regard à une personne en particulier.

Tournant quelque peu le regard, Gard finit par se pointer du doigt avant de demander :

_Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

_Parce que c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! lui assura Mme Aiyo, tandis que quelques élèves se mirent de nouveau à rire ! De plus, il n'y a qu'une place de disponible et s'est celle près de toi !

« Hein ? faillit crier Raynare, en constatant qu'elle disait vrai. »

à part le siège vide juste à droite du garçon, il n'y avait pas d'autre siège de libre.

« Non mais c'est une blague ? »

_Désolé pour cela ! s'excusa Gard ! Il semble que je n'ai pas eu de chance lors du tirage au sort pour nous attribué nos places ! J'ai tiré la seule place qui n'était pas jumelé avec quelqu'un !

_Dis plutôt que tu l'as prise exprès pour être au fond de la classe ! rétorqua une fille.

_L'amour qu'il y a entre moi et le radiateur est plus fort que tout ! affirma le garçon, en collant sa joue contre lui ! Sinon, je n'aurai jamais pu survivre durant l'hiver !

« Il est sérieux ? se demanda Raynare. »

Néanmoins, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle se mit à avancer vers lui, avant de s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place. Voyant le garçon tourner sa tête vers elle, Raynare murmura :

_N'ose même pas prononcé un mot !

Haussant les épaules, Gard se mit à soupir, avant de déclarer :

_Moi qui voulait juste savoir si tu voulais un exemplaire de mes cours ! Mais bon, si tu n'en veux pas … !

Il se tut soudain avant de s'effondrer sur sa table, d'un seul coup. Cette fois-ci, Raynare se mit à sursauter de peur, devant le comportement plus qu'étrange du garçon.

_Qu'est-ce que … ?

_Crise narcoleptique ! lui apprit une lycéenne, en se tournant vers elle ! Ne fais pas attention, ça lui arrive souvent ! Normalement, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes !

Et pour montrer que tout ceci était banal, le reste de la classe ne prêtait presque pas attention au garçon. Mme Aiyo décida même de commencer son cours.

« Dans quelle classe de malade je suis tombé ? voulut-elle savoir. »

_Bonjour à vous, je me présente je m'appelle Miurora Kalawarner ! apprit la nouvelle professeur d'anglais du lycée ! Donc, appelez moi Miurora-sensei !

La regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit, un garçon finit par mettre sa main devant son nez avant de murmurer :

_Je vais saigner du nez !

Arborant, malgré le règlement, un décolleté assez exagéré, Kalawarner s'était présentée tout en exposant sa paire d'atout que contenait son buste. Ajoutant un cela un sourire chaleureux, elle était parvenue à attirer l'attention de tous les représentants du sexe masculin de la classe. Même des filles se mirent à rougir en la voyant. Ce dernier détail plu fortement à la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle aimait, était de manipuler les gens grâce à son corps. Donc, si elle devait passé une partie de sa vie ici, elle espérait, au moins, pouvoir d'approprié quelques personnes pouvant lui être utile. Comme, par exemple, lui trouver des informations intéressantes sur les démons de cette école.

S'asseyant à son bureau, tout en croisant les jambes de façon sensuelle, elle continua de conserver son sourire chaleureux avant de déclarer :

_Puisque je suis nouvelle, je voudrais passer cette heure-ci à faire votre connaissance et à vous laisser me poser des questions ! Je veux qu'un lien puisse se lier entre nous !

Tandis que les élèves étaient hésitant, une jeune fille finit par demander :

_Vous êtes anglophone ?

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Parce que vous parler vraiment comme une vraie américaine ! lui apprit la jeune fille.

Prenant cela comme un compliment, Kalawarner lui apprit :

_En fait, j'ai passé une partie de ma vie à voyager dans divers pays et la langue que je parle le mieux est l'italien ! Mais, si vous voulez, je peux aussi vous faire un cours en espagnol, en chinois ou en français !

Pour le prouver, elle se mit à raconter une vie qu'une femme normale aurait pu avoir, tout en enchaînant divers langues. Cette fois-ci, se furent des yeux fascinés qui se mirent à la fixer. Non seulement, l'adulte était doué mais, en plus, elle parlait avec une voix envoûtante. C'était comme si elle laissait échapper des phéromones, tout en parlant.

Elle s'apprêta à finir son récit, quand elle entendit une personne se mettre à pester :

_Quelle pouffiasse !

Ceci, une lycéenne l'avait murmuré de telle sorte que même sa voisine ne put l'entendre. Néanmoins, étant un ange déchu, les sens de Kalawarner étaient plus développés que ceux d'un humain normal. Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'elle voulut savoir :

_Il y a -t-il un problème avec moi ?

Constatant qu'elle s'adressait à elle, la fille qui venait de l'insulta tourna son regard vers elle, avec surprise. Grand et blonde, elle semblait être la plus belle élève de cette classe. Néanmoins, il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse rivaliser avec la beauté de l'ange déchu et ceci, elle ne pouvait le lui pardonner.

_Mais pas du tout ! affirma la jeune fille, en se mettant à lui sourire timidement.

L'attention que lui porta Kalawarner s'intensifia alors. Le sourire de cette fille était le même que Raynare, sous la forme de Yuuma. Il ne faisait que cacher une personnalité plus sombre de la lycéenne qui ne pouvait se lire que dans son regard.

_En fait, je vous trouve même intéressante, Miurora !

Le fait de ne pas utiliser -sensei finit par convaincre Kalawarner que la jeune fille n'allait, en aucun cas, la respecter. Se tournant alors, pour marquer quelque chose au tableau, elle cacha son visage à sa classe, tandis qu'elle se mit à se lécher les lèvres. Elle adorait que quelqu'un se dresse contre elle. En fait, contrairement à Raynare, elle ne détestait pas les humains. Elle aimait même ceux qui lui tenait tête. C'étaient ceux là qu'elle appréciait manipuler jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tomber à ses pieds.

« Tomora Risa ! pensa Kalawarner, en lançant un petit regard à la lycéenne ! Il semble que tu sois devenu ma première cible ! J'espère que nous pourrons bien nous amuser, toutes les deux ! »

Marchant dans la cour, Doonaseek fit apparaître une veine sur son front, à chaque fois qu'il devait ramasser une cigarette ou un emballage qui traînait dans la cour. Raynare n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre puisque c'est lui qui devait se sentir le plus rabaissé. Être concierge est vraiment le pire châtiment qui pouvait lui être donné.

« Il n'y aurait pas une corde que je pourrais prendre afin de me pendre ? se demanda-t-il. »

Son regard se leva soudain quand il sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Tournant son attention devant lui, il finit par apercevoir le vieux bâtiment de l'école. Le regardant tandis que l'une des fenêtres était ouverte, il aperçut le visage de Rias en train de le fixer. Lui rendant son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle pensait. Il avait même quelque peu peur qu'elle ne se décide à l'attaquer.

Par réflexe, il mit sa main sur la tête, afin de faire tomber son chapeau devant ses yeux, avant de se retourner. Néanmoins, ce geste classe parut ridicule, à l'instant où il se rappela que son inséparable chapeau n'était plus sur sa tête. Il se mit donc à tapoter cette dernière, quelques instants, avant de se décider à partir. Cependant, il eut fait à peine deux pas qu'il entendit :

_Que comptez-vous faire ?

_Hum ? fit l'homme en se retournant.

_Azazel a décidé de vous épargner la vie ! remarqua Rias ! Il semble être donc un homme capable de pardonner ses sujets ! Il y aura donc une chance pour qu'il lève votre punition plus tôt que prévu ! Donc, je te demande juste ce que toi et tes amis comptez-vous faire, une fois que vous pourrez rejoindre votre clan !

_Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

_Raynare serait capable de revenir à la charge pour se venger ! lui expliqua Rias ! Je veux juste être préparé, au cas où !

_Si nous avions décidé de vous attaquer de nouveau, dès que nous aurons récupéré nos pouvoirs, jamais je ne te révélerai quelque chose qui puisse trahir mes camarades !

_Camarades ? s'étonna Rias ! N'étais-tu pas celui qui déclarait que tu te fichais que ton clan se fasse attaquer, l'autre nuit ?

_Quand je parle de camarades, je désigne ceux en qui je fais confiance ! Pas les autres !

_Oh ? Dans ce cas, cela veut donc dire que ta trahison montre que tu ne considères pas Azazel comme telle !

Serrant les dents, Dohnaseek cria soudain :

_Cela n'a rien à voir ! Contrairement à ce que tu crois, nous étions persuadé que tuer ton fichu pion et d'avoir le sacred gear de cette nonne allait permettre à Azazel d'être encore plus imposant qu'avant ! C'était une erreur de calcul, certes, mais cela était dans le but de vous empêcher d'accroître vos pouvoirs !

_Et bien ceci a été totalement raté ! remarqua Rias ! Non seulement, Issei et Asia font désormais parti de mon groupe mais, en plus, vous vous êtes vus privés de vos pouvoir ! En un mot, vous avez été '' ridicule '' !

Cette fois-ci, Dohnaseek dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à insulter Rias. Les remarques d'Azazel et Raymond passaient encore. Mais pas celles de cette fille. Avant de perdre son sang-froid, il finit par se retourner et s'en alla loin du bâtiment. Cependant, il ne put voir Rias en train de méditer sur le comportement de l'homme. Avec sa dernière phrase, elle aurait parié qu'il se serait mit dans une colère noire. Pourtant, il est parvenu à maîtriser cette dernière. De ce fait, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que lui et les autres anges déchus se contrôlent et n'essayent, en aucun cas, de s'en prendre aux élèves de ce lycée.

_Dis Yuuma, tout est-ce que tu viens ? l'interrogea un garçon.

_Dans quel école étais-tu avant ?

_As-tu l'intention de t'inscrire dans un club ?

_Quelles sont tes hobbies ?

Tandis qu'une troupe de lycéens s'était amassé autour de son siège, Raynare s'efforça de garder son calme tandis qu'elle mourrait d'envie de les faire taire. Ils pouvaient s'estimer chanceux qu'elle n'ait plus ses pouvoirs.

_Désolé, ça fait beaucoup trop de questions ! affirma-t-elle, en secouant ses mains. Et puis, il se fait tard, j'ai promis de rentrer tôt, chez moi ! On pourra reparler de moi demain !

Passant soudain devant elle, Gard affirma :

_C'est vrai que tu es maintenant parmi nous, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ! Bonne fin de journée, Luna !

Piqué au vif, Raynare se mit à marmonner une phrase en italien qui aurait pu laisser n'importe quelle personne du Vatican, de marbre. L'entendant cependant, Gard finit par se retourner avant d'affirmer, avec une mine de chien battu :

_Ce n'était pas gentil !

_Hein ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Je ne suis pas japonais mais italien à la base ! lui apprit le garçon.

_Tsss, c'est bien ma veine ! murmura la jeune fille, en quittant sa place, avant de quitter la salle.

S'arrêtant alors pour se mettre à fouiller dans ses poches, afin de retrouver le papier où était inscrit sa nouvelle adresse. Par hasard, elle entendit soudain :

_Vous pensez quoi de la nouvelle ?

_Elle semble super froide ! On dirait le genre de personne qui ne veut pas se faire des amis ! Elle évite chacune de nos discussions !

_Ouais, j'ai l'impression que ne veut pas être amis avec nous !

« Au moins, ils sont assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte ! remarqua Raynare, en s'apprêtant à s'en aller pour de bon. »

_C'est de ta faute, Gard ! s'écria soudain une voix féminine ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de te moquer d'elle ! Elle doit croire qu'on ne veut que la ridiculiser !

_Oh non, je ne pense pas ! Rétorqua le garçon ! Quand tu l'entends parler, tu sens qu'elle a une grande fierté ! Il lui en faut plus pour qu'elle tienne sa langue en croyant se faire intimider !

S'arrêtant une nouvelle fois Raynare tendit l'oreille, cette fois-ci bien plus intéressé par leur conversation.

_Tu sembles avoir flashé sur elle, Gard !

_Mmmh, disons que j'aime les filles qui ont du caractère ! En tout cas, cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle soit assit à côté de moi ! Rester silencieuse alors que je dors est plutôt un avantage !

_Tsss ! fit alors Raynare, avant de quitter le couloir ! S'il croit que je vais faire ami ami avec lui, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Il m'énerve encore plus qu'Issei !

_Oh, d'après toi, c'est toi qui devrait être énervé contre moi ?

Frissonnant en entendant cette voix, Raynare finit par tourner son visage tout en commençant à trembler. Adossé contre un mur, Issei était en train de l'observer, tandis qu'un sourire s'était forgé sur son visage. Néanmoins, il ne définissait en aucun cas de la joie.

_T … Toi ? s'étonna Raynare, en commençant à reculer.

_Je te fais peur ? l'interrogea Issei, en marchant vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Pas grand chose, ne t'en fais pas ! Je veux juste discuter un peu avec toi, là où personne ne pourra nous entendre !

Faisant alors craquer ses phalanges, il montra ses véritables intentions à Raynare. Mais elle ne put rien faire, à l'instant où la main d'Issei agrippa son bras.

_C'est ici ! remarqua Kalawarner, en comparant l'adresses griffonner sur un papier avec celui d'une plaque.

Levant son regard elle aperçu un appartement des plus banales qui ne devait pas compter plus de quatre pièces. Poussant un soupir, elle ouvrit soudain la porte et constata que cette dernière était ouverte.

_Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Kalawarner ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Avant de la voir, la jeune femme sentit Mittelt fondre sur elle avant de l'étreindre.

_Ouh là, doucement ! Qui a-t-il ?

_Je ne veux pas vivre dans ce taudis ! pleura la jeune fille.

Arrivé ici depuis une dizaine de minutes, Mittelt avait déjà fait son opinion sur l'appartement : il n'avait rien de chic. Et ce qui n'était pas chic lui déplaisait fortement.

_Il n'y a que deux chambres ! affirma-t-elle ! Et la salle de bain est toute petite !

_Allons, allons ! essaya de la réconforter Kalawarner, en comprenant qu'elle devra jouer le rôle de la grande sœur ! Ce n'est pas pour longtemps ! Nous avons commis une fraude, il est donc normal que nous ne soyons pas logé quelque part de plus luxueux ! Prenons notre mal en patience et entendons que cela se termine ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien !

Levant soudain un sac de course, elle affirma :

_Maître Azazel nous fait vivre comme de véritable humains ! Il nous a donc donné un peu d'argent le temps que Dohnassek et moi pourrons percevoir notre salaire ! Une fois cela reçu on fera quelques aménagements ici, d'accord ?

Devant la moue de l'adolescente, elle finit par lui demander :

_Que veux-tu, pour ce soir ? Je fais la cuisine !

En entendant cela, Mittelt s'écria :

_Je veux ton ragoût spécial !

_Je n'ai pas les ingrédients qu'il faut pour le préparer comme il faut ! lui apprit l'ange déchu ! Néanmoins, je peux faire quelque chose qui y ressemble !

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle demanda :

_Comment cela s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

_Ennuyant à mourir ! s'écria Mittelt ! On n'a pas cessé d'apprendre des choses inutiles en cours, qui m'ont donné envie de dormir toute la journée ! Quand aux autres élèves, ils sont aussi intéressants que des fourmis ! Et toi ?

_Moi ? Ça allait ! lui apprit l'adulte, sans mentir ! J'ai remarqué quelques élèves plutôt intéressant avec qui je meurs envie de m'amuser !

_Si Rias le remarque, on sera bon pour la mort ! remarqua son amie.

_Il n'y aura aucun mal ! Disons juste que je vais quelque peu les envoûté pour qu'ils puissent m'être utile !

Sortant soudain quelque chose de son sac de courses, elle le balança en direction de Mittelt :

_Tiens, attrapes !

_C'est quoi ?

Constatant ce que c'était, Mittelt se mit alors à sauter de joie :

_De la poudre pour bain moussant !

_On n'en achètera pas tout le temps ! la prévint Kalawarner ! J'ai juste pensé qu'il te fallait sûrement quelque chose pour te remonter le moral ! Tu n'as qu'à aller l'essayer pendant que je prépare à manger !

_Ouais ! s'écria Mittelt, en courant vers la salle de bain.

_Ne prends pas tout ! Il y en a pour toi et Raynare ! Elle en raffole autant que toi !

_Oui ! assura l'adolescente, en s'enfermant aussitôt dans la salle de bain.

Constatant qu'elle était de nouveau de bonne humeur, Kalawarner commença à se mettre aux fourneaux, se demandant comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle se sentait capable de surmonter cette épreuve aussi calmement. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin, c'était le contraire pour Raynare. Elle espérait donc que sa journée se passerait sans pépin.

Commençant alors à cuisiner ce que Mittelt lui avait demandé, elle se mit à vagabonder dans son esprit, tout en pensant aux options qui se présentaient à eux. Sincèrement, elle remarqua qu'il y avait autant de chance pour qu'elle et ses amis se face tuer avant la fin de leur punition qu'ils en aient de la terminer en vie. Et ceci, à condition qu'ils aient un comportement exemplaire. S'ils décidaient de jouer avec le feu, cela allait devenir une tout autre histoire. Rias devait attendre avec impatience le moindre faux pas pour les éradiquer sans la moindre pitié.

Cependant, ce qui inquiétait le plus Kalawarner n'était pas cette fille mais bel et bien son pion. Elle avait beau être intelligente, Kalawarner n'avait aucun idée de ce qui allait se passer avec lui. Certes Issei n'avait pas l'interdiction de les tuer, mais elle doutait fortement qu'il puisse le faire, au sein de l'école. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre inscrit, cela allait être dur de cacher leurs morts. Mais si le garçon ne décidait de s'en prendre qu'à Raynare, il se pourra, par contre, que Rias puisse cacher plus facilement la disparition de cette dernière.

Remarquant que Raynare mettait du temps à rentrer, elle commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter :

_Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

Jeter avec violence sur le plancher du lieu où était scotché le matériel sportif, Raynare se mit à gémir de douleur, avant d'exprimer de la peur dans son regard. Fermant le porte derrière lui, Issei était maintenant en train de s'avancer vers elle.

_A … Attends ! le supplia-t-elle, en commençant à reculer ! Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Tu me le demandes vraiment ? l'interrogea le garçon, alors que son bras prit la forme de celui d'un dragon rouge.

Renvoyant ce qui était la cause de son échec, la jeune fille sentit ses dents claquer, tandis qu des larmes de détresse apparurent dans ses yeux.

_Non ! Fais disparaître ça, je t'en supplie ! Ne m'approches pas avec ça !

_Je te fais peur ? l'interrogea Issei, avec un petit sourire ! Bien ! C'est parfait, parce que je tiens à te torturer un peu avant de te tuer !

Entendant cela, Raynare s'exclama aussitôt :

_Attends ! Je … J'ai compris la leçon ! Je ne ferais plus rien de mal ! C'est promis !

_C'est trop tard ! lui apprit Issei ! Le mal est déjà fait ! Si Rias n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qui se serait passé pour Asia ? Elle serait morte sans aucun moyen de revenir à la vie !

_Mais elle a été réincarné ! s'exclama Raynare ! Et Raymond lui a rendu son sacred gear ! Donc, me tuer ne t'apporterait … !

_ **BOOST !**

Le poing d'Issei la frôlait et se cogna contre le mur, fissurant ce dernier comme si c'était une planche de carton.

_Ta mort pourra peut-être calmer la haine que j'éprouve envers toi ! rétorqua Issei ! Azazel t'a sauvé mais il semble que tu n'es augmenté ton espérance de vie que de quelques jours seulement ! Néanmoins, l'ayant trahi, c'est déjà un grand cadeau de sa part ! Tu ne mérites aucune compassion ! Même celle de tes amis ! À vrai dire, c'est à cause de toi s'ils se retrouvent, eux aussi, dans cette situation ! Si tu veux mon avis, ils doivent te détester aussi, maintenant qu'ils doivent se comporter comme de simple humains !

_Me détester … ? commença Raynare.

_ **BOOST** !

_Aller, c'est parti pour un aller simple vers l'autre monde ! s'écria Issei.

_Non, pitié ! le supplia la lycéenne une nouvelle fois ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

_ **BOOST ! BOOST**!

_Tu aurais dû y penser avant ! s'exclama Issei, en balançant son poing vers sa figure.

_ **EXPLOSION** !

_Ce coup, c'est de la part d'Asia et moi !

_NOOOON !

S'arrêtant soudain à deux centimètres de son visage, le poing d'Issei projeta une force suffisante pour créer une violente rafale de vent. Se sentant jeter en arrière, Raynare finit par se cogner la tête contre le mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Respirant bruyamment, elle essaya de calmer sa peur tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre pourquoi le garçon ne l'avait pas frappé.

« Il … Il m'a épargné ? s'étonna-t-elle, en dirigeant son regard vers lui. »

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'elle vit Issei pleurer de rage tandis que son corps demeurait figé.

_Pourquoi ? ragea-t-il ! Pourquoi j'entends toujours ta voix ?

_Hein ?

_À chaque fois que je veux te tuer, j'entends toujours ta voix ainsi que ta phrase me demandant de sortir avec toi ! À chaque fois que je l'entends, cela bloque mon corps et m'empêche de te tuer ! Je te hais ! Je te hais tellement ! Pourtant, je suis incapable de te tuer !

_I … Issei ?

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonna le garçon ! Tais-toi et dégages !

Ne se faisant pas prier, l'ange déchu passa devant lui avant de partir en vitesse. Sortant du local, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors du lycée. À vrai dire, elle s'en alla tellement vite qu'elle n'aperçut pas Rias qui se trouvait non loin du local du matériel sportif. La regardant partir, Rias finit par jeter un coup d'œil vers Issei qui était tombé à genoux, en pleurs.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ragea-t-il, en frappant le sol du poing.

« Il semble que surmonter cet obstacle soit beaucoup plus dur pour lui que je ne le pensais ! Remarqua-t-elle, en finissant par partir ! Mais dans ce cas, Azazel n'avait-il pas une véritable idée en tête, en envoyant Raynare ici ? »

_Enfin ! s'écria Dohnaseek, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de sa nouvelle demeure.

_En effet ! approuva Kalawarner, tandis qu'elle sortit de la cuisine ! Tu étais où ?

_J'ai cherché cette adresse ! affirma-t-il ! Néanmoins, à chaque fois que je voulais demander mon chemin à quelqu'un, ils se sont tous enfuis sans me donner le moindre renseignement ! J'ai dû trouver l'endroit en marchant au hasard !

Gloussant en entendant cela, la jeune femme affirma :

_Quand je te disais qu'il fallait que tu adoptes un regard plus doux ! Toi, tu as un regard méchant, même quand tu souris !

Grognant, l'homme finit par jeter quelques coups d'œil à l'habitation avant d'affirmer :

_C'est petit et peu spacieux ! Mais je vais m'en contenter ! C'est moins pire que la fois où nous avons dû séjourner aux enfers pour retrouver un fugitif qui s'y était réfugié !

_Mittelt ne pense pas comme toi ! rétorqua Kalawarner ! Elle n'aime pas l'idée qu'il n'y ait que deux chambres !

_C'est plutôt moi qui ne doit pas apprécier cela ! répliqua l'homme, en se dirigeant vers les rares pièces que comportait l'habitation.

Ouvrant l'une d'entre elles au hasard, il finit par se stopper, en apercevant qu'il venait d'ouvrir la salle de bain .

Enrouler d'une serviette, il vit alors Mittelt qui s'apprêtait à se rhabiller. La regardant quelques instants, alors qu'elle se figea sur place, Dohnaseek affirma :

_Une vraie planche à pain !

_Pervers ! s'écria la jeune fille, en lui jetant une bouteille de savon.

La recevant en plein visage, l'homme fit un pas en arrière, avant d'afficher un sourire mauvais :

_Alors là, tu vas me le payer !

Devant la porte de l'habitation, Raynare se mit une nouvelle fois à regarder l'endroit où elle allait vivre et constata qu'il y avait bien mieux où vivre. Encore, si elle y vivait seule, cela ne la dérangerait pas plus que cela. Néanmoins, elle était certaine que Mittelt et les autres devaient maintenant ressentir de la haine en son égard, comme l'avait annoncé Issei. Non seulement, ils avaient été privé de leurs pouvoirs ; ils étaient forcés d'aller dans un lycée où les diables régnaient en maître et devaient vivre ici, pour couronner le tout.

« Issei a peut-être raison, pour une fois ! Peut-être qu'ils ne veuillent plus de moi ! »

Entrant soudain dans l'habitation, elle finit par franchir le hall d'entrée avant de sentir une alléchante odeur.

_Ah, de voilà, Raynare ! l'accueillit Kalawarner avec un large sourire ! Désolé, mais il faudra encore attendre un peu avant que le ragoût ne soit prêt !

_Ragoût ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

_Oh, ne tant fait pas, je n'y ais pas mis d'oignons, comme d'habitude ! lui assura la jeune femme, à la grande surprise de Raynare.

« Pourquoi se comporte-t-elle normalement avec moi ? »

Tout à coup, un cri de peur se fit entendre avant que Mittelt ne pénètre dans le salon, avec toujours juste une serviette sur le dos. Apercevant la nouvelle venue, elle se mit à pleurer :

_Raynare ! Il y a Donahseek qui veut me faire du mal !

_Attends un peu que je t'attrape, sale peste ! rugit l'homme, en arrivant à sa tour.

Se dissimulant derrière Raynare, Mittelt se mit soudain à tirer la langue à l'homme avant d'affirmer :

_Ce n'est pas un singe comme toi qui parviendra à m'avoir !

_Tu as vraiment de la chance que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs ! Parce que sinon … !

_On se calme ! s'écria Kalawarner ! Pas de dispute, s'il vous plaît ! Il faudra encore un peu de temps avant que le dîner soit prêt ! Donc, en attendant, Mittelt va t'habiller et toi, Donahseek tu peux aller prendre une douche ! Je vous appellerais quand cela sera prêt !

_Pas avant de l'avoir étranglé ! rétorqua l'homme, en pointant Mittelt du doigt.

L'ignorant alors, Mittelt passa ses bras autour du cou de Raynare avant de lui demander :

_Comment ça a été pour toi, aujourd'hui ? Moi, je t'avoue que les camarades de ma classe sont barbants ! Les garçons sont aussi bêtes que Donahseek !

Surprise par son comportement non hostile, Raynare mit du temps à répondre.

« Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ? »

_Parles pour toi ! rétorqua l'homme ! Moi, à chaque fois que j'entendais un groupe de stupides lycéennes, j'avais l'impression de t'entendre parler, enfant de malheur ! Prends exemple sur Raynare et Kalawarner et penses à mûrir un peu !

_Tu es mal placé pour me faire ce reproche !

Les voyant se quereller comme à leur habitude, Raynare se mit soudain à serrer le poing avant de s'écrier :

_Pourquoi ?

_Hein ? firent les deux anges déchus.

_Pourquoi vous ne me détestez pas ? voulut savoir Raynare ! C'est moi qui vous ait emmenés dans cette galère ! C'est moi qui vous ais demandé de me suivre ! C'est à cause de moi si nous sommes maintenant rabaissé au rang de simple humain ! Alors, pourquoi vous montrez-vous toujours gentil avec moi ? Vous devriez me haïr, non ?

La regardant sans sourciller, Kalawarner conserva le silence. S'approchant tout à coup de Raynare, Dohnaseek s'écria alors :

_Ne te surestime pas !

_Hein ?

Un coup de poing la frappa soudain dans l'estomac. Ouvrant la bouche sous l'action de la douleur, elle se laissa soudain tomber à genoux en tenant son ventre.

_Ça t'a réveillé, j'espère ? l'interrogea l'homme ! Depuis quand prends-tu l'entière responsabilité de nos actes ? Si nous avons décidé de te suivre, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous l'as demandé mais parce que nous pensions, tout comme toi, que l'idée de tuer ce type était une excellente idée !

_Nous t'avons suivi de notre plein gré ! renchérit Mittelt ! Nous n'avons donc aucune raison de te tenir responsable de notre punition ! Si nous pouvions revenir dans le passé, je ne changerais que notre plan d'action pour tuer ce fichu Issei, et rien d'autre !

_Bien d'accord ! affirma Dohnaseek ! Et puis, si je m'étais assuré de le tuer correctement, l'autre jour, nous n'aurons eu aucun problème sur les bras et nous aurons disposé du Sacred gear d'Asia !

_Tu es vraiment un boulet ! affirma Mittelt, avec un sourire taquin.

Les entendant commencer de se disputer de nouveau, Raynare toujours à genoux au sol, se mit à les regarder avant de baisser le regard de honte.

_Je … Je … ! bégaya-t-elle.

_Même si tu nous avais forcé à te suivre, je ne t'en aurais jamais voulu ! affirma soudain Kalawarner, en s'accroupissant devant elle ! Tu es celle qui nous a recueillit alors que tout le monde se moquait de notre faiblesse ! Tu es celle qui nous a soutenu et celle que je suivrais sans poser de question !

La sentant lui passer une main dans ses cheveux, Raynare sentit des larmes se former tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Je suis vraiment désolée ! Désolé d'être un chef aussi stupide !

Regardant le plafond de sa chambre, Issei se mit à soupirer une nouvelle fois. Cela ne faisait que trois heures qu'il avait épargné Raynare, pourtant, il n'avait pas cessé de répéter la scène des centaines de fois. Il avait beau la revoir, il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon ou le mauvais choix. Certes, Raynare était la personne la plus démoniaque qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici. Pourtant, il se rappelait sans arrêt qu'elle était la première personne dont il était véritablement tombé amoureux. S'il devait résumer le fait, les pulsions meurtrières regroupées dans son cerveau combattaient les anciens sentiments de son cœur.

« Dire que je vais devoir la voir chaque jour au lycée ! »

_Issei ! l'appela soudain une voix.

Levant quelque peu le regard, il aperçut Asia dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

_Oui, Asia ?

_Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait ! lui apprit-elle.

_Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux ! affirma-t-il.

_C'est à cause de la présence de Raynare ?

_Oui ! Et cela ne me fais que me tourmenter !

Poussant un nouveau soupir, le garçon avoua alors :

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai tenté de la tuer !

Ceci aurait pu horrifié la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle ne fut aucunement surprise contenu du fait qu'elle était certaine qu'Issei aurait tenté cela dans les jours à venir.

_Mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Et ce sont mes émotions qui me l'ont empêché ! En fait, je me demande si je devrais la tuer ou non !

_Je ne peux pas te dire, Issei ! avoua Asia ! Pour ma part, c'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas ! Mais je vais rien tenté contre elle ! Néanmoins, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu la tues en voulant me venger ! J'aurais alors l'impression de la tuer moi-même !

_J'ai surtout peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, une fois qu'elle aura récupéré ses pouvoirs ! avoua le garçon.

Regardant son bras, il finit par affirmer :

_C'est pour cela que je vais devoir devenir plus fort, pour être certain qu'elle ne pourra jamais me battre et ne plus jamais pouvoir poser la main sur toi !


	4. chapitre 3

Une semaine plus tard

_Salut Luna ! s'écria une voix enjouée.

Relevant quelque peu le visage de sa table, Raynare adressa un regard noir au nouveau venu, qui s'installa près d'elle.

_Il faut que je tatoue mon prénom sur le front ou tu es tout simplement débile ?

Riant en l'entendant, Gard affirma :

_J'adore voir ta tête quand tu es énervé ! Ça me réveille à chaque fois !

Un cahier roulé le frappa soudain à l'arrière du crâne. Se retournant, il vit une jeune fille en train de s'exclamer :

_Arrêtes un peu de faire ton gamin et de l'embêter de si bon matin !

Tendant soudain son cahier vers Raynare, elle affirma :

_Tiens, c'est pour toi !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir cette dernière.

_J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal à prendre des notes en cours, à cause de cet idiot ! l'informa-t-elle ! Donc, j'ai tout recopié dans ce cahier !

_Heu … je … ! commença la jeune fille.

_Ah oui, je m'appelle Levy ! Enchanté !

_Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiot ? l'interrogea Gard, avec une fausse moue.

_Parce que tu l'es ! assura Levy, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son front ! Ne t'en fais pas Yuuma, je sais ce que tu dois subir ! Je suis dans la classe de cet idiot depuis des années ! Il m'a fait devenir chèvre des nombres incalculable de fois !

_C'est vrai que c'était marrant ! affirma Gard, en se mettant à sourire.

Levy s'apprêta à le frapper de nouveau quand Mme Aiyo entra dans la salle, signe que le cours començait.

_Bonjour à tous !

_Bonne chance, Yuuma ! lui chuchota Levy, avant d'aller à sa place.

La voyant partir, Raynare ne put cacher son étonnement, tandis qu'elle se mit à feuilleter le cahier qu'elle venait de lui donner. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à prendre des notes en cours puisque Gard passait la plupart de ces derniers à dormir. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de le faire. Afin de combler son manque en force, elle avait étudié durant des années au point où elle pouvait se faire appeler un véritable génie dans le monde humain. Pour tout dire, elle avait même vécu aux côtés d'un scientifique américain durant les années de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Autant dire que les cours étaient si simple qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de prendre des notes ni même écouter ces derniers.

_Aujourd'hui, je vais vous rendre vos copies du test de maths ! annonça Mme Aiyo, au grand détriment de certain.

Entendant cela, Yuuma se mit à fixer Gard, amusée par la tête qu'il allait faire en entendant. Pourtant, en rien intéressé par ce qui se passait, le garçon avait déjà posé sa tête sur ses bras et se préparait à dormir.

« Tellement habituyé aux mauvaises notes qu'il ne doit plus y faire attention ! pensa-t-elle. »

Une veine au front de Raynare faillit exploser, tandis qu'elle tenait sa feuille d'examen. La note était bonne. Néanmoins, son 97 sur 100 n'était que le 97 sur 100 de Gard. Souriant en voyant sa note, le garçon affirma :

_Si j'avais travaillé j'aurais peut-être pu avoir mieux ! Et toi, Luna ?

L'insulte que marmonna Raynare en italien fit comprendre au garçon qu'il était parvenu à la mettre en rogne.

_Comment as-tu réussi à tricher ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Oh, j'ai juste utiliser ce qu'on appelle '' mon cerveau '' pour répondre à ces questions ! rétorqua le garçon ! Et apparemment, le mien est aussi développé que le tien ! Néanmoins, est-ce vraiment le cas si nous nous mettions réellement à étudier ?

Une multitude de veines se voyait sur le front de Raynare tandis qu'elle déchirait sa feuille et que les morceaux furent emporter par un courant d'air. La regardant faire, tandis qu'il était allongé, avec les autres anges déchus, sur le toit, Dohnaseek l'interrogea :

_Tu n'es pas fière de ta note ?

_Pas du tout ! ragea-t-elle.

S'étirant soudain, Mittelt voulut savoir :

_En fait, n'est-ce pas interdit d'aller sur le toit ?

_Pour les élèves ! rétorqua Dohnaseek ! Néanmoins, il n'est pas marqué sur le règlement que les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller s'iuls sont accompagnés d'un adulte responsable !

_Dans ce cas, heureusement que Kalawarner est avec nous ! ricana la jeune fille.

Le bras de Dohnaseek s'entoura soudain au tour de sa taille et commença à la placer sur son épaule :

_Je crois qu'il y a une petite qui mérite une correction !

_Hé, lâches moi tout de suite !

Gesticulant dans tous les sens, Mittelt fit soudain sortir une boule de papier de la poche de sa jupe. La voyant tomber à ses pieds, Dohnaseek s'accroupit pour la ramasser.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Non, laisses ça !

Trop tard. Dohnaseek avait déjà déplié la feuille et regardait le contrôle de Mittelt qu'elle avait raté, vu la note qu'elle avait eu. Laissant tomber la jeune fille, Dohnaseek se mit soudain à rire, avant de mettre la feuille d'examen devant le nez de Mittelt.

_23 sur 100 ? Alors là, bien joué petit génie ! Tu es moins bête que je le pensais !

_Donnes moi ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle, en essayant vainement de reprendre son bien.

_D'après ce que je vois, Mittelt n'est pas doué pour les cours ! observa Kalawarner, tandis qu'elle corrigeait plusieurs feuilles.

_Et comparé à nous, j'ai l'impression que tu prends ton travail à cœur ! remarqua Raynare, en finissant par s'asseoir près d'elle.

_Disons que j'ai connu pire !

Voyant soudain un devoir isolé des autres, Raynare le ramassa avant de demander :

_Pourquoi ne ranges tu pas celui-ci ?

_C'est le travail de Tomora Risa ! Une fille de ma classe qui semble être très jalouse de ma beauté ! La preuve, la consigne de cet exercice était de faire un texte traitant sur la beauté !

_Et ?

_Dans son devoir, Risa parle d'une certaine personne très belle mais ressemblant incroyablement à une succube lubrique ! Et d'après les détails, je crois bien que cette personne soit moi ! À ce que je vois, elle ne me supporte pas !

Léchant soudain l'un de ses doigts, elle affirma :

_Jouer avec elle va être bien plus amusant que prévu !

_Que tu veuilles jouer avec des élèves ne me déranges pas ! Mais fais juste en sorte que cela ne veuille pas aux oreilles de Rias !

_Aucun problème ! lui assura-t-elle, en se levant soudain.

Se mettant une couche de rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres, Risa était en train de fixer son magnifique visage dans le miroir des toilettes des filles.

_Je me trouve plus belle de jour en jour ! assura-t-elle, en s'envoyant un clin d'œil à elle-même.

Soupirant en l'entendant, une autre fille affirma :

_Tu es désespérante ! Être réduite à te complimenter toi-même !

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis magnifique !

_En parlant de magnifique, vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle prof d'anglais ? les interrogea une troisième fille.

S'apprêtant à lui répondre, Risa fit couper par la deuxième fille qui affirma :

_Je la trouve super intéressante ! Je suis nulle en anglais et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de comprendre tout ce qu'elle me dit ! On dirait qu'elle a le pouvoir de nous envoûter !

_Moi, j'ai surtout remarqué le fait que tu regardais sans cesse ses seins ! ricana la troisième fille ! Elle te plaît, hein ?

_Hé, toi aussi, tu n'arrêtes de la regarder avec envie !

Énervé en entendant cela, Risa finit par s'écrier :

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec elle, à la fin ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple professeur bilingue ! Rien d'autre ! Je ne la trouve même pas séduisante !

_Oh, Risa est jalouse ! ricana l'une des filles.

_Taisez-vous ! leur ordonna-t-elle.

Se mettant à rire, les deux amis finirent par s'en aller hors des toilettes, tandis que Risa grinçait des dents. Elle pouvait pardonner le fait que les garçons trouvaient Kalawarner jolie mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que ses amies puissent tomber amoureuse d'elle.

_Elles sont trop bêtes ! affirma-t-elle, en se remettant du rouge à lèvres.

Néanmoins, jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle se mit à sursauter en apercevant la silhouette de Kalawarner juste derrière elle.

_Hein ? Mais que … ? s'apeura-t-elle, en se retournant en sursaut.

_Vous écoutez était plutôt amusant ! avoua la jeune femme, en refermant la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles elle était et se mit à marcher vers Risa ! À ce que je vois, j'attire même les filles !

_Tsss ! fit Risa ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles vous trouvent !

_Moi, si ! affirma l'ange déchu.

Caressant soudain la joue de Risa, elle fit tourner son visage vers le sien et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

_Après tout, je suis très belle, non ?

_C'est n'importe … ! commença la jeune fille.

Mais elle se tut soudain, tandis que les yeux de Kalawarner semblaient commencer à l'hypnotiser.

_Je ne suis pas belle ? l'interrogea-t-elle, avec un sourire séducteur.

Commençant à se faire envoûté, Risa eut alors le réflexe de fermer les yeux.

_Non, tu ne m'aurais pas !

_On va voir ça ! ricana la jeune femme.

Et avant que Risa ne puisse faire quelque chose, Kalawarner rapprocha son visage du sien avant de lui murmurer :

_Deviens mon jouet !

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une salle de classe vide, Kalawarner finit par reboutonner correctement son haut, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Grâce à toi, je me suis bien amusé !

Se trouvant derrière elle, Risa tentait de reprendre son souffle, afin de récupérer un peu. En effet, l'ange déchu n'avait eu aucun scrupule à avoir des rapports sexuelles avec elle et la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa virginité. Néanmoins, comparé à tout à l'heure, son regard avait beaucoup changé. Pour tout dire, des cœurs remplaçaient maintenant ses iris et elle tendait le bras vers la jeune femme tout en murmurant :

_Sen … sei !

_No, no, no ! Not sensei ! rétorqua Kalawarner, ! Now, you will say '' Mistress Kalawarner '' !

Mettant quelques instants pour traduire sa phrase, Risa finit par opiner :

_Oui, Kalawarner-sama !

_Bien ! Dans ce cas, à chaque fois que je te le dirais, tu viendras ici ! lui apprit l'ange déchu ! Soit une bonne esclave et je te récompenserais correctement !

_Oui, Kalawarner-sama ! répéta l'adolescente.

La voyant la regarder avec envie, Kalawarner finit par s'accroupir près d'elle avant de passer sa main sous son menton et se mettre à caresser cet endroit comme si elle était un chaton.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je commence à beaucoup t'apprécier ! Fais ce que je te demande et je te promets que tu seras mon seul petit animal !

_D'accord !

Kalawarner embrassa aussitôt sa nouvelle esclave. Le corps de cette dernière se mit aussitôt à trembler, tandis qu'une vague de bonheur l'envahissait. L'embrassant pendant quelques secondes, l'ange déchu finit par reculer avant de lui apprendre :

_Les cours vont reprendre ! Dépêches-toi de te rhabiller correctement !

_Tout … de suite, Kalawarner-sama ! assura-t-elle, en remettant correctement son haut.

Se promenant, quant à eux, un peu au hasard, Mittelt et Dohnaseek marchaient côte à côte, au grand désarroi du dernier :

_Tu n'as pas d'ami avec qui traîner ?

_Je suis comme Raynare ! affirma Mittelt ! Pas question de faire ami-ami avec ces humains ! De plus, même si je le dis avec regret, je m'amuse plus en ta compagnie qu'avec eux !

_C'est censé être un compliment ? De plus, je ne suis pas censé sympathiser avec les élèves ! De plus, avec ton gabarit, on pourrait me prendre pour un pédophile !

_Tu veux dire quoi, par là ?

Les deux s'arrêtèrent soudain, en entendant une véritable acclamation. Tournant aussitôt le regard, ils aperçurent une véritable foule s'être formé devant les terrains de tennis.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Mittelt, en accourant vers la foule.

Un tantinet intéressé, l'homme finit par la suivre et profita de sa grande taille pour apercevoir quatre étudiantes en train de disputer un match de tennis dans un deux contre deux. Parmi elles, il reconnut Rias ainsi qu'Akeno.

_Le clan Grimori ! siffla-t-il.

_Les deux autres aussi semblent dégager une étrange aura ! remarqua Mittelt, en regardant Sona et Tsubaki.

_Normal ! lui apprit Dohnaseek, en pointant Sona du doigt ! Cette fille fait parti du clan Sitri ! Elle est la dirigeante du deuxième groupe de démons que comporte cet endroit !

_Qu'est-ce que font des démons comme elles à jouer à un match de tennis ? se demanda l'adolescente, en regardant la balle atteindre des vitesses ahurissantes au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait frapper par les raquettes.

_Il serait plutôt intelligent d'éviter de dire cela, en présence d'autant d'élèves ! affirma soudain une voix dans leur dos.

_Hum ? firent les deux anges déchus, en apercevant soudain Kiba, en train de leur sourire.

_Le chevalier ? s'étonna Dohnaseek.

_Le beau gosse ! s'écria Mittelt.

_Pourquoi tu l'appelles bon gosse ?

_Bah quoi, il est beau, non ?

Aussi surpris que Dohnaseek en entendant cela, Kiba finit par leur conseiller :

_Faites en sorte de ne pas prononcer le mot '' diable '' ou '' ange déchu '' ici !

Haussant des épaules, en l'entendant, Dohnaseek finit par pointer le terrain de tennis, du pouce, avant de demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Réfléchissant sur le fait de parler ou non, de cela, avec eux, le garçon finit cependant par leur apprendre :

_Elles font un match pour décider quel clan va pouvoir aller dans la forêt des familiers, ce mois-ci !

_Tu veux parler de ces petits monstres qui vous accompagne ? l'interrogea Mittelt.

_Fais attention ! Je peux prendre ça pour une insulte !

Avant que cela n'aboutisse à une querelle, Dfohnaseek finit par affirmer :

_Dans tous les cas, cela ne nous concerne pas ! Il est même préférable pour nous de ne pas nous en mêler ! Allez, viens ! On y va !

Mais à l'instant où les deux amis allaient partir, Kiba les arrêta :

_Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose !

_Hum ? De quoi ? l'interrogea Mittelt.

_Il est préférable qu'on aille ailleurs ! lui conseilla Kiba ! Là où il n'y aurait personne pour nous entendre !

_C'est pour parler, ou plutôt pour nous tuer ? l'interrogea Dohnaseek, hésitant fortement à lui faire confiance.

_J'ai un minimum d'honneur ! l'informa Kiba ! Si je dois tuer mes cibles, je le ferai uniquement s'ils sont au maximum de leur capacité !

Commençant déjà à marcher vers l'arrière de l'école, il laissa les deux anges déchus se regarder, avant que Mittelt ne demanda :

_On le suit ?

_Ouais ! finit par approuver l'homme ! Autant essayer de se faire bien voir, au cas où la situation tournerait mal en notre défaveur ! Néanmoins, restes sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais !

_Pas besoin de me le dire !

_Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? voulut savoir Dohnaseek, en s'asseyant en tailleur, avant de s'adosser contre le mur de l'arrière de l'école.

Le regardant, avant de tourner son regard vers Mittelt, Kiba finit par leur demander :

_L'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà entendu parler du '' projet de l'épée sacrée '' ?

Réfléchissant quelques instants, l'homme finit par avouer :

_Pas du tout ! Cela ne me dit rien ! Et toi, Mittelt ?

_Non plus ! assura la jeune fille.

_Et savez-vous qui est Valper Galilei ? les interrogea Kiba, d'un ton glacial.

Cette fois-ci, Mittelt montra de la surprise dans son regard, qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres.

_Tu le connais ?

_De nom, seulement ! avoua-t-elle ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un évêque qui travaille indirectement pour le compte de Kokabiel !

_Kokabiel ! répéta Kiba ! Vous voulez parler de ce puissant ange déchu ?

_Tu en connais un autre, toi ? l'interrogea Dohnaseek ! En tout cas, vu le ton de ta voix, tu ne sembles pas apprécié l'homme que tu recherches ! Néanmoins, si ce que Mittelt te raconte est vrai et que ce Valper travaille pour Kokabiel, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier ! Kokabiel est bien plus fort que ton roi et ta reine réunis ! Se battre contre lui reviens à vouloir signer son arrêt de mort !

_Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur lui ! remarqua le chevalier blond.

_Normal, j'étais sous ses ordres avant qu'Azazel ne me place dans le groupe de Raynare ! Si j'étais toi, je l'éviterais comme la peste ! Ce type est un barge ! Il est le genre de personne à vouloir trouver n'importe quelle raison pour déclarer une guerre ! Attaques l'un de ses hommes et la guerre sera déclarer à coup sûr !

L'écoutant, Kiba resta pensif. Finalement, il finit par retrouver son sourire habituel avant de s'écrier :

_Merci pour vos informations !

Et il s'en alla ainsi, en laissant les deux amis sur place.

_Tu crois qu'on peut en faire une sorte d'allié ? voulut savoir Dohnaseek.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se tourna vers Mittelt pour voir cette dernière perdue dans ses pensées.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea l'homme.

_Non rien ! Je me posais juste une question ! Tu crois qu'il a une copine ?

Elle se reçut aussitôt un coup à l'arrière du crâne tandis que Dohnaseek marmonna quelque chose qui méritait d'être censuré à tout jamais.

_Allez les jeunes, trois tours de terrain pour s'échauffer !

Aussitôt, il y eut une vague de protestations parmi les élèves. Soupirant en les entendant, leur professeur d'EPS affirma :

_Vous devez comprendre que dans la vie, il n'y a pas que l'intelligence qui compte ! Les muscles sont aussi importants ! Allez, hop, au pas de course !

Grognant une nouvelle fois, les élèves finirent par se mettre à courir. Les suivant sans se presser, Raynare trottinait bien tranquillement en ayant loin d'avoir l'idée de donner son maximum. Néanmoins, elle conserva le sourire.

« Au moins, je n'ai pas l'autre idiot sur le dos ! »

_Hé, Luna ! l'appela soudain une voix, dans son dos.

La jeune fille faillit trébucher, en entendant Gard, en train de courir juste derrière elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

_Bah, quoi ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me presser ! Et tu as l'air d'être pareil ! Tu es plus feignante que je ne pensais !

Piqué au vif, la jeune fille accéléra soudain afin de mettre de l'écart entre elle et Gard. La voyant faire, ce dernier fit de même avant d'affirmer :

_Rien ne set d'accélérer, je continuerais à te suivre sans le moindre effort !

Voyant son air de défi dans son regard, Raynare accéléra encore avant de lui assurer :

_Jamais tu ne pourras me suivre !

_Pari tenu !

_Euh, ce n'était qu'un échauffement ! remarqua le professeur d'EPS, en apercevant Raynare arriver en sueur.

Reprenant son souffle, la jeune fille se mit à pester contre son manque d'endurance. C'était à peine si son corps d'ange déchu lui permettait d'avoir un avantage comparé à des humains normal. En tout cas, tandis que le reste de la classe était encore à leur deuxième tour, Gard arriva à son tour, avant de s'écrouler par terre, à bout de souffle.

_Je … Je … Je t'ai suivi !

_Eh ben, bonne chance pour la séance ! soupira l'adulte.

_Je vais très bien ! affirma Raynare.

_Moi … Moi aussi ! mentit Gard, en tentant tant bien que mal à se relever.

_Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir me suivre, tu n'as pas mon niveau ! lui assura Raynare.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon se mit à sourire :

_Justement, plus tu dois affronter quelqu'un de fort, plus c'est excitant d'essayer de l'égaler !

_Hé, les tourtereaux! les appela le professeur de sport ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous irez rejoindre vos camarades pour vous étirer !

_Je ne serai jamais avec ce type ! rétorqua Raynare.

Le voyant exploser de rire, l'ange déchu se mit à rejoindre le reste de ses camarades, qui s'étiraient. La voyant afficher un regard colérique, beaucoup préféraient s'écarter de son chemin. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de Levy qui s'approcha alors d'elle.

_Gard a encore fait des siennes ?

_Ouais ! maugréa Rayanre, en lui adressant à peine un coup d'œil.

_Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aime bien parce que tu es intelligente et compétente dans tous les domaines !

_Pourquoi ?

_En fait, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Gard est un surdoué ! lui expliqua-t-elle, tandis que le garçon se mit à rejoindre les autres avec le sourire ! Il essaye constamment de le cacher de tous les moyens possibles mais il s'ennuie en cours ! C'est pour cela qu'il fait constamment l'âne ! Cependant, maintenant qu'il sait que tu es une intellectuelle, toi aussi, ainsi qu'une sportif, il doit sûrement te prendre pour une sorte de rival !

_Peut-être mais moi, il m'enquiquine ! répliqua Yuuma ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça donc je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans les pattes !

_Apprends à le connaître ! lui conseilla Levy ! Vu comment il agit, il doit sûrement avoir envie d'être ton ami ! Tout comme moi !

Surprise d'entendre cela, Raynare se mi quelque peu à grogner avant d'affirmer :

_Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir être avec du monde !

S'éloignant alors de Levy, elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, pour voir de la déception sur son visage. Ne sachant pas la raison, Raynare ajouta aussitôt :

_Au fait, merci pour ton cahier ! Dès ce soir, je vais le lire !

La voyant lui sourire, Levy l'imita avant d'assurer :

_De rien ! Ça me fait plaisir, Yuuma-chan !

L'entendant lui parler comme si elle pensait qu'elles étaient amies, Raynare posa une main sur sa tête, comme si son cerveau lui faisait mal. Cette fille était en train de briser sa carapace et cela la faisait souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à ces personnes qu'elle considérait comme inférieures.


	5. Chapitre 4

Passant un dernier coup de balai, Dohnaseek finit par ramasser les ordures qu'il venait de rassembler en un tas .

_Ça, c'est fait ! affirma-t-il, en lançant son sac d'ordures un peu plus loin.

« Décidément, je dois ressembler de plus en plus à une femme de ménage ! Si quelqu'un que je connais me voit ainsi, je n'en aurais pas finit d'en entendre parler ! »

_Waouh, vous faites du superbe travail !

_Hum ? fit l'homme, en se retournant.

Apercevant une jeune adulte, il vit que cette dernière tenir un thermos et des gobelets dans les mains tout en lui affirmant :

_Vous semblez tout le temps soupirer mais, à ce que je vois, cette cour n'a jamais été aussi propre depuis que vous êtes parmi nous !

Regardant la jeune femme quelques instants, Dohnaseek finit par classer son visage parmi l'une de ses collègues. Mme Tamara ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Je vous ais apporté un peu de café ! lui apprit-elle, en lui tendant son thermos.

Fixant la bouteille, l'ange déchu finit par décliner l'offre :

_Non, merci ! Jamais d'alcool, de tabac ou de café ! Ces trois choses là ont tendance à m'irriter au plus haut point !

_Allons, une petite tasse ne ferait pas de mal ! insista la jeune femme, en versant un peu de liquide noir dans un gobelet.

Le tendant ensuite à Dohnaseek elle afficha un sourire chaleureux sur son visage qui finit par persuader l'homme de le prendre.

_Merci ! marmonna-t-il, en commençant à le boire.

_Vous ne prenez pas de sucre ?

_Le sucre aussi peut affecter mon comportement !

Pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, la jeune femme se mit à rire avant d'affirmer :

_On dirait un enfant difficile !

L'entendant lui parler sans peur, l'ange déchu lui demanda alors :

_Vous ne me craignez pas ?

_Pour quelle raison ?

_Les autres enseignants m'évitent comme la peste puisque j'ai le don d'effrayer tous ceux que je croise !

_Il ne faut jamais juger quelqu'un sur son apparence ! rétorqua Mme Tamara ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous mettrait à l'écart alors que vous prenez votre travail au sérieux !

« Disons juste que j'ai intérêt à le faire pour ne pas me faire sanctionner davantage ! pensa l'homme. »

_Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui a toujours été comme ça dans la vie ! lui affirma-t-il ! À vrai dire, j'ai fait plus de mauvaises que de bonnes actions !

_Peut-être, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est qu e vous voulez changer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ricanant en entendant cela, l'ange déchu préféra garder le silence. S'apprêtant, à la place, de boire une nouvelle gorgée, il eut la surprise, de voir un mégot de cigarette tomber devant lui.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, en levant le regard.

Il entendit soudain des rires provenant du toit du lycée. De là où il était, il put même voir un lycéen en train de fumer le plus tranquillement du monde.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-haut ? voulut-il savoir.

_C'est la bande de Zoka ! lui apprit Mme Tamara ! Ils viennent rarement en cours et, quand ils sont ici, ils passent leur temps sur le toit ! Ils ont reçu pas mal d'avertissements mais ils continuent à n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! Pour tout dire, ils sont au bord de l'expulsion ! Pourtant, ils s'en fichent et se croient tout permis !

L'écoutant à peine, Dohnaseek vit soudain une canette de bière lancer du toit s'envoler au-dessus de lui, avant d'atterrir au beau milieu de la cour. Cour qu'il venait de nettoyer sans oublier le moindre millimètre.

Se mettant alors à afficher un sourire maléfique, Dohnaseek pénétra à l'intérieur du lycée avant de dire :

_Je reviens ! Je n'en ais que pour cinq minutes !

Sachant ce qu'il allait faire, Mme Tamara murmura :

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que nous n'entendrons plus parler la bande de Zoka de sitôt !

_Ha, ha, ha ! ricana une personne, en jouant sur une console de jeu ! Je t'ai encore battu !

Jouant sur sa propre console, un autre garçon se mit à pester, en lisant l'énorme GAME OVER, sur l'écran de son bien.

_Encore une ! demanda-t-il, en se remettant alors à jouer.

Jetant, quant à lui, une canette vite, un autre garçon affirma :

_Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour glander pendant tout une après-midi !

_Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas installer une télé ! ricana une lycéenne, en fumant une cigarette.

_Ha ha ! Je vois déjà la tête de Sona si l'un d'entre nous aurait assez de culot pour lui demander de nous en mettre une ici ! affirma le dénommé Zoka. ! Mais c'est vrai que se serait une bonne idée !

_Ou alors un jacuzzi ! renchérit une voix, qui pétrifia tout le petit groupe.

Se tournant alors vers l'entrée menant au toit, ils aperçurent soudain la silhouette de Dohnaseek, qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

_Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir la lycéenne, en reculant.

Voyant de la surprise dans son regard, tout comme dans ceux de ses amis, l'ange déchu affirma :

_Si vous alliez en cours, vous aurez su que j'étais le nouveau concierge de cet endroit depuis une semaine !

Entendant cela, Zoka finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement avant d'affirmer :

_Ouf ! À un moment donné, j'ai cru que vous étiez un étranger ayant pénétré l'école pour une quelconque raison !

Affichant un sourire arrogant, il demanda :

_Dans ce cas, que nous veux Mr Le concierge ? Nous ordonner de quitter les lieux, c'est ça ?

_Pas du tout ! affirma l'homme ! Que vous restiez ou non, je n'en ais rien à faire !

De l'étonnement se lut une seconde fois dans les yeux des cinq lycéens.

_Néanmoins, … ! continua l'ange déchu ! Je viens de nettoyer !

Pointant alors les déchets qui gisaient au sol, avant de pointer ceux qu'ils avaient jeté par-dessus le toit, il finit par ordonner :

_Donc, je voudrais bien que vous ramassiez tous vos déchets !

_Et dans le cas contraire ? l'interrogea l'un des trois autres garçons.

_Eh bien, disons qu'un refus de votre part pourrait m'irriter quelque peu !

L'entendant parler ainsi, toute la petite bande se mit à lui rire au nez, prouvant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait une quelconque inquiétude vis à vis du nouveau venu.

_Oh, attention, il va être fâché !

_Le nouveaux concierges sont trop drôles ! Ils croient toujours, au début, que les élèves vont les respecter !

Les entendant parler ainsi, Dohnaseek se dirigea tout à coup vers un pack de canettes de bière à peine entamé et s'en saisit de l'une d'entre elles. Regardant de nouveau la petite bande, il finit par la lancer vers le garçon le plus costaud d'entre eux. L'attrapant sans mal, ce dernier afficha un troisième regard de surprise, avant que l'ange déchu ne lui ordonne :

_Broies cette canette … à mains nues !

_Hein ?

_Je te demandes de la broyer ! lui répéta l'ange déchu.

_Pfff ! C'est impossible de le faire si elle est fermée ! affirma le garçon ! De plus, où vous voulez en venir ?

_Je veux juste vous montrer la différence entre vous et moi ! lui apprit l'homme, en se saisissant de deux autres canettes.

Faisant toucher leur extrémités, il se mit à les joindre ensemble. Puis, arborant un sourire maléfique, il fit contracter les muscles de ses bras. En un instant, les cinq lycéennes virent les deux canettes se faire broyer en moins d'une seconde, tendit que le liquide qu'elles contenaient se mirent à les asperger. Tombant aux pieds de Dohnaseek, ce qui resta des canettes se firent que deux morceaux de métal complètement aplati.

Il avait beau ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs magique, Dohnaseek n'en restait pas moins un ange déchu ayant une force physique deux fois plus importante que celle d'un homme normal. N'en restant cependant pas là, il ramassa d'un geste fluide et rapide les deux morceaux aplati et se mit à les lancer comme des shurikens vers Zoka.

Ce dernier, ne comprit cela qu'à l'instant où les deux projectiles le dépassèrent. Baissant quelques peu son regard, il se mit à trembler en voyant quelques mèches de ses cheveux tomber au sol, parfaitement coupés.

_Le concierge a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à faire pour montrer qu'il est plus fort que vous, ou ça ira ? voulut savoir Dohnaseek, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

_Dé … désolé ! s'excusa alors Zoka, en tombant en arrière ! On … On s'en va !

_Non, non, non ! rétorqua l'ange déchu, en pointant les déchets du doigt ! De un, vous allez me nettoyer ce bazar ! De deux, vous allez aussi reprendre les détritus que vous avez balancé dans la cour ! Et de trois, vous allez filer directement en cours ! Et que nous soyons bien clair ! Resalissez une seule fois mon travail comme vous venez de le faire et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter amèrement !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les cinq lycéennes ne s'activèrent pour ranger la pagaille qu'il avait mit sur le toit.

« Et voilà ! Ça, c'est réglé ! remarqua-t-il, en commençant à quitter le toit. »

Néanmoins, il se figea soudain, en ressentant une étrange aura. Une aura démoniaque provenant de l'ancien bâtiment. Cependant, elle n'appartenait en rien à l'une des personnes du clan de Rias. Non, cette aura était beaucoup plus puissante.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? voulut-il savoir, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur se mit à se former sur son front.

Un brasier infernale était soudainement apparu dans l'ancien bâtiment. Surpris par cela, Issei se positionna aussitôt devant Asia. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, aucune autre personne du clan ne fit le moindre geste, comme si ceci était une chose banale pour eux.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir le garçon.

_Ah, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans le monde des humains ! ricana une voix.

Faisant disparaître les flammes qui l'entourait, un homme fit soudain son apparition.

_Phoenix ! cracha Kiba, en le reconnaissant.

_Qui ça ? s'étonna Issei.

Les ignorant tous les deux, le nouveau venu tourna son regard vers Rias et se mit à lui sourire :

_Et cela fait aussi très longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu, Rias !

_Et cela m'arrangeait fortement, Raiser ! lui assura Rias, d'un ton froid.

Voyant l'homme rire à cette remarque, Issei se rapprocha d'Akeko, avant de lui demander :

_Qui est-ce ?

_C'est Raiser Phoenix ! lui apprit-il ! L'un des démons les plus puissants des enfers et ainsi que le premier prétendant de Rias !

_Premier prétendant ? s'étonna Issei ! Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont se marier ?

L'entendant, Raiser se laissa soudain tomber sur un canapé de la salle avant d'affirmer :

_En effet, je suis le futur mari de cette noble demoiselle ! Néanmoins, il est clair que notre amour est loin d'être réel !

Prenant un air sérieux, il ajouta :

_Si je veux l'épouser, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir perpétué la puissance de ma famille ! Il n'est aucunement question d'amour, là-dedans !

_Hein ? s'étonna Asia ! Vous … Vous n'êtes pas amoureux de Buchou ?

_Encore heureux ! cracha cette dernière, en regardant l'homme avec colère ! J'admets apprécier ta sincérité et ne pas me mentir en me disant que tu m'aimais de tout ton cœur !

_Cela aurait changé quelque chose ? l'interrompit l'homme.

_Tu n'es pas l'homme que je voudrais épouser ! rétorqua Rias.

_Hum ! fit Phoenix, en hochant les épaules ! C'est la même chose pour moi ! Comparé à toi, j'ai un jeu complet et donc, plusieurs personnes avec qui m'amuser ! Néanmoins, il es inutile de dire que ma famille y met du sien pour que je me retrouve avec une femme digne de ce nom ! Et ceci est là-même chose pour toi ! Cependant, je préfère me retrouver avec toi, fille de la famille Gremory, plutôt qu'être forcé d'épouser une fille issu d'une famille de démon de seconde zone !

Il y eut alors comme un froid dans la pièce. Voyant alors que personne ne voulait vraiment parler, Phoenix finit par s'étirer avant de demander :

_Chère prêtresse de la foudre, j'ai la gorge un peu sèche ! Pourrais-je donc avoir l'honneur de boire de votre délicieux thé ?

Essayant alors d'afficher l'un de ses habituelles sourire, Akeno affirma :

_Cela sera avec plaisir !

_Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être enchanté ! rétorqua l'homme, en pointant Koneko du doigt ! Je ne vais pas être scandalisé si tu te décides de te montrer froide avec moi comme elle !

_Un invité de marque doit être toujours bien reçu ! affirma Akeno, en s'en allant lui préparer un thé.

_Quand tu auras finit de te déshydrater, je prierai pour que tu t'en ailles ! informa soudain Rias.

_Ouh là, quelle froideur de ta part ! ricana Raiser ! Néanmoins, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Toi et moi, nous sommes dans le même bateau ! Nous nous connaissons à peine et , pourtant, nos familles nous poussent à nous marier ! Dans tous les cas de figure, même si nous sommes contre cette idée, ils réussiront à nous marier ! Nous rebeller contre eux n'est donc pas une option ! C'est même le contraire ! Mon clan ne supporterait jamais un caprice de ma part !

Il prit soudain un air sérieux avant d'ajouter :

_Qui puis est, quand on y réfléchit bien, le nombre de démon de sang pur à radicalement baissé et, ceci, depuis la grande guerre ! Peu importe ce que nous pouvons dire, notre puissance est en train de baisser tandis que celle des anges déchus recommence à augmenter ! Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas laisser faire cela !

_Ceci n'est pas mon problème ! affirma Rias ! Si c'est juste pour cette raison, allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! De mon côté, je chercherai l'homme avec qui je déciderai de me marier !

_Même si cela signifie de me faire perdre la face et de me mettre en colère ? l'interrogea Raiser, en se remettant debout.

_Exactement ! lui assura Rias.

Il y eut soudain une bataille de regard entre les deux démons, tandis que leurs auras augmentaient de seconde en seconde. Amusé par cela, Raiser afficha un sourire moqueur sur son visage, tandis que Rias conserva son sérieux.

_Je ne veux pas me mettre ma famille à dos, donc il est préférable que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme, sans discuter ! prévint Phoenix, tandis qu'une paire d'ailes en feu apparurent dans son dos.

_Il en est hors de question ! rétorqua Rias, alors qu'une boule rouge et noire apparut dans sa main.

Reculant Issei et Asia se mirent à paniquer, tandis que Kiba et Koneko se positionnèrent pour se préparer à une future bataille. De son côté, Akeno continua à préparer la commande de Raisser, sans une seule fois accorder un regard aux deux démons. Finalement, alors que l'apocalypse allait débuter, Greyfia finit par intervenir :

_Arrêtez cela tout de suite !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la puissance de Rias et Raiser diminuèrent, avant qu'ils ne tournent tous deux faire la domestique.

_Je suis ici à la demande de Sirzechs ! Je ne laisserais donc passer aucune bavure ! Et un combat entre vous deux en est une ! Si vous ne voulez pas que j'intervienne, je vous conseille vivement de vous calmer !

Se sentant prit d'un soudain malaise, Raiser décida de retourner dans son canapé. À peine fut-il assit qu'Akeno arriva avec sa tasse de thé :

_Voici pour vous !

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria le démon, en prenant délicatement la tasse.

Pouvant quelques gorgées, son air contrarié finit par disparaître avant d'affirmer :

_Oui, en fait, il n'y a pas besoin de s'énerver ! Nous pouvons très bien trouver … un arrangement !

_En effet ! approuva Greyfia ! À vrai dire, en supposant que l'un d'entre vous déciderait s'opposer à ce mariage, vos familles ont décidé de mettre en place à une procédure !

_Une procédure ? répétèrent les deux démons.

_Oui ! Une Partie Classée entre vos deux patries ! Celui qui gagnera cette partie décidera si le mariage devra ou non, se dérouler !

_Qu'est-ce qu'une partie classée ? voulut savoir Asia.

_C'est une bataille opposant les serviteurs d'un roi à ceux d'un autre roi ! lui apprit Kiba ! Un peu comme les échecs ! Si un roi abandonne, cela permet à l'autre équipe de gagner !

Ricanant de nouveau, Raiser affirma soudain :

_C'est une plaisanterie ? Cela ne sera même pas drôle ! Vous oubliez que Rias n'a aucune expérience comparé à moi qui ait fait déjà une dizaine de parties ! Qui plus ait, elle n'a même pas assez de serviteurs pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'égaler mon jeu ! Comparé à elles, j'ai quinze serviteurs sous mon aile !

_Quinze serviteurs ? s'étonna Issei ! Attendez, en excluant Bucchou, ceci veut dire qu'ils sont trois fois plus que nous !

_En effet ! assura Phoenix, en claquant des doigts.

Apparaissant soudain, un cercle magique illumina la salle et fit apparaître un second brasier. Apparaissant les unes après les autres, les contours de quinze personnes se dessinèrent parmi les flammes. Bientôt, tout un groupe de jeune femmes put se faire voir alors que les flammes disparurent.

_Voici mon jeu ! assura Raiser, en se mettant devant elles ! Alors ? Impressionné ?

En se qui concernait le clan de Rias, tous se retournèrent vers Issei, en ayant peur que ce dernier ne fasse quelque chose de déplacé. Néanmoins, à leur grande surprise, c'est à peine s'il avait regarder les nouvelles arrivés plus de deux secondes. Tout ce qu'il dit, ne fut que :

_Ouais, on est bien en infériorité numérique !

_Tu … Tu te sens bien Issei ? l'interrogea Rias.

_Tu t'es cogné quelque part ? lui demanda Kiba.

_Tu veux que je te soigne ? voulut savoir Asia.

_Hé, je n'ai rien ! affirma-t-il ! C'est juste que je préfère éviter les femmes, après ce qui vient de m'arriver !

Comprenant qu'il parlait de l'épisode avec Raynare et sa bande, Rias finit par opiner de la tête, avant de demander à Raiser :

_Même si mon jeu est incomplet, auras-tu le cran de m'affronter ?

_Ha ha ! Ce que tu es drôle ! Bien sûr ! J'accepte n'importe quel défi ! Néanmoins, … !

L'air pensif, il se mit à réfléchir :

_Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour mettre un peu de piquant dans cette partie !

Faisant les cents pas quelques instants, il finit par sourire de nouveau avant d'affirmer :

_J'ai deux idées ! De une, je te laisse dix jours afin que toi et tes serviteurs puissent vous entraîner, de n'importe quelle façon que se soit ! Augmenter vos forces et revenez avec une chance de pouvoir m'effrayer durant la partie !

_Tu te donnes un handicap ? s'étonna Rias, quelque peu vexé de se faire sous-estimer ainsi ! Bien, j'y réfléchirais ! Et ta deuxième superbe idée, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_D'augmenter ton effectif ! lui apprit l'homme ! Dans ce lycée, je suis au courant qu'il y a un autre clan de démons ! Néanmoins, j'avoue que je ne me sentirais pas vraiment serein à l'idée de t'affronter ton clan en même temps que celui de Sitri ! De ce fait, je te propose donc de disputer non pas une partie à 16 contre 6 mais une partie à 16 contre … 10 !

_Et où veux-tu que je trouve les quatre autres … ? commença Rias.

Elle se tut soudain, en comprenant alors les paroles de Raiser.

_Tu es au courant ?

_Bien sûr ! affirma-t-il ! Franchement, qui n'est pas encore au courant que ton école héberge, en ce moment-même, quatre déchets censé être des anges déchus ? D'après ce que j'ai pu récolter sur eux, ils étaient faibles, même avec leur pouvoir ! Néanmoins, cela ne me dérangerait aucunement de les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes durant cette partie !

_D'une certaine façon, ceci peut devenir un avantage en votre faveur, Rias-sama ! affirma Greyfia.

Alors que Rias allait déclarer quelque chose, Issei se mit soudain à rugir :

_Il n'en ait pas question !

_Issei ? s'étonnèrent le clan de Rias, en le voyant marcher vers Phoenix.

_Hé, le poulet ! Je vais être clair avec toi ! De un, il est hors de question que je laisse Rias se marier avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Et de deux, il n'est pas aussi question que je te laisse dicter tes lois ! Raynare et les autres ne participeront pas à cette partie !

_Issei recules, s'il te plaît ! lui ordonna Rias.

_Dans ce cas, dit lui que ceci est impossible ! lui demanda Issei, en se tournant vers elle.

Il se tut soudain, en voyant que Rias était pensif. À la voir, le garçon comprit qu'elle prenait les paroles de Phoenix en compte.

_Attendez ! Tu ne vas pas accepter, Bucchou ? Tu oublies que nous parlons de Raynare ! Tu l'as connaît aussi bien que moi ! Dès qu'elle saura ce qui se passera si nous perdons, elle et ses amis n'hésiteront pas à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent, rien ne changera pour eux ! Ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête !

_En effet ! approuva Rias, le regard baissée ! Ils pourront toujours s'avérer être utiles !

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Elle n'a pas hésité à me trahir et à sacrifier Asia pour achever ses plans !

_Oh ! donc, d'après ce que j'entends, il y a une histoire amoureuse derrière cela ! comprit Raiser ! Tu t'es fait largué, mon grand ?

L'entendant alors ricaner, Issei lui adressa un regard noir avant de courir droit sur lui :

_Toi, ta gueule !

_Issei, non !

Trop tard. Fonçant d'un seul coup vers lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus enfonçant soudain l'extrémité d'une masse dans le ventre du garçon et le fit décoller droit vers le plafond.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en retombant à terre.

Le voyant s'écraser avec force, Raiser affirma à l'attaquante :

_J'aurais pu régler ce problème par moi-même, Mira !

_En effet, mais la dernière fois que nous vous avons laissez faire, vous aviez presque décimer tout un groupe de serviteurs, à cause d'un malentendu, lors d'un dîner !

Repensant à cela, Raiser affirma :

_Ils avaient osez me servir du poulet grillé ! Pour moi, c'est une forme d'insulte à mon nom !

_Issei ! entendit-il soudain, en apercevant Asia et Rias accourir vers le corps du blessé.

Le voyant ayant le souffle coupé, Raiser se mit à sourire, avant d'affirmer :

_La personne qui vient de te mettre à terre se nomme Mira ! Je ne veux pas la vexer, mais elle est l'une des personnes les plus faibles de mon jeu ! Pour l'utilisateur du gantelet du dragon rouge, c'est un peu la honte de perdre de cette façon, non ?

_Raiser ! grogna soudain Rias ! Si tu veux te battre, attends que le jeu commence !

_Oh, tu veux y participer ? Très bien, dans ce cas cela sera avec plaisir ! Seulement si tu te décides de prendre en compte ls deux avantages que je viens de te proposer ! Je ne tiens vraiment pas à gagner trop facilement !

Riant une toute dernière fois, il claqua des doigts avant de disparaître dans un brasier ardent.

_Il veut quoi ? s'étonna Raymond.

Tandis que l'homme était debout derrière le bureau d'Azazel, lui et ce dernier étaient en train d'écouter les paroles de la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle.

_Raiser Phoenix vous demande l'autorisation pour que les anges déchus suivants, c'est-à-dire, Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnassek et Mittelt puissent récupérer temporairement leur pouvoirs afin de seconder le clan Gremory lors d'une Partie Classée contre son propre clan ! répéta Greyfia.

_Et il veut quoi d'autre ? s'énerva Raymond ! Prendre possession de nos bureaux quand bon lui semble ? Être à la tête de nos armées ? Il est hors de question de céder à ses caprices !

_Attends une minute, Raymond ! l'intima Azazel, en restant extrêmement calme ! Avant toute chose, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi Raiser tient à ce que ces quatre-là se battent aux côtés de Rias !

_En fait, il prétend que cela pourrait équilibrer un peu plus la partie ! Néanmoins, la vraie raison est qu'il a horreur des anges déchus ! Il n'a fait cette demande que pour pouvoir se battre contre eux, sans que cela n'est aucune répercussion ensuite !

_Il compte donc les brutaliser durant ce jeu !

_En effet !

Un long sourire apparut alors sur le visage d'Azazel, avant que ce dernier ne déclare :

_C'est d'accord !

_Hein ? s'étonna Raymond.

_J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord !

_Mais pourquoi ? Si jamais Raynare et les autres décident de se retourner contre Rias pour la faire perdre, il est certain que cela aura des répercussions !

_Cette partie est en fait, un grand avantage pour nous ! affirma son supérieur ! Grâce à elle, elle va permettre à ces quatre-là de découvrir les conclusions à tirer d'une humiliation !


	6. Chapter 6

_Hé, Donahseek, j'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs au lycée ! lui apprit Kalawarner, en arrivant dans le salon avec un plateau contenant quatre bols de ramen.

_Quoi donc ? lui apprit l'homme, assit confortablement sur un canapé.

_D'après une jeune professeur, tu serais arrivé à t'occuper, sans problème d'une petite bande de voyous, qui semait la zizanie !

_J'ai fais juste en sorte qu'ils cessent de dégrader mon travail ! assura l'homme, en se saisissant d'une paire de baguette ! Autant je déteste faire le concierge, mais au moins que mes efforts soient respectés par ces petits morveux !

_Comme si quelqu'un allait prêter attention à un type comme toi ! ricana Mittelt, qui commença à aspirer une portion de nouilles.

_Toi, on parle de ton fantastique 18 sur 100 en chimie ou tu préfères parler de ton incroyable 21 sur 100 en maths ? l'interrogea l'homme.

Avalant de travail, Mittelt toussota un peu avant de lui demander :

_Comment tu sais que j'ai reçu ces notes ?

_Il suffit juste de tendre l'oreille quand tu te trouves dans la salle des professeurs ! Les cancres comme toi, ils en ont pas beaucoup dans cette école !

_Il est vrai que tes résultats ne sont pas fameux ! admit Kalawarner, en s'asseyant entre eux ! À part en anglais, tu es mauvaise dans toutes les matières !

Faisant la moue, Mittelt finit par affirmer :

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas les capacités intellectuelles de Raynare !

_Ne crois pas que je les ais acquis dès la naissance ! rétorqua cette dernière ! J'ai dû travailler très dure pour avoir autant de connaissances !

Serrant soudain le poing, elle finit par affirmer :

_C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas laisser ce morveux de Gard me ridiculiser !

_Oh oh, Raynare a quelqu'un dans le collimateur ! remarqua Mittelt.

_Pauvre humain ! affirma Dohnaseek ! La dernière fois que Raynare s'est intéressée à des personnes, elle a manipulé le premier pour tenter de le tuer et s'est servi du deuxième pour le sacrifier ! Tu lui réserves quoi, pour lui ?

_Lui faire fermer sa grande bouche ! lui assura-t-elle ! Même sans mes pouvoirs, je vais lui montrer ce qui nous sépare !

_Tu comptes étudier et prendre ton travail au sérieux ? s'étonna Kalawarner.

_Bien sûr que non ! Après tout, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'étudier pour lui montrer ma supériorité intellectuelle ! Franchement, que croyait Azazel-sama en nous envoyant ici ? Que je ferais mon possible pour être une lycéenne parfaite ? Il en est hors de question !

_Oh ? Dans ce cas, je doute que votre punition vous serve vraiment à quelque chose !

Sursautant, les quatre anges déchus tournèrent le regard vers la cinquième personne qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon :

_Raymond-sama ?

Le regard obscure, il se mit un à un à regarder les quatre anges déchus, alors que ces derniers se figèrent de peur.

_Dire que je pensais que vous alliez prendre tout ceci au sérieux ! soupira-t-il.

Brandissant soudain la main vers le quatuor, il fit apparaître une boule verte qui ne présageait rien de bon. Reculant à temps, les quatre anges déchus purent voir l'attaque fuser vers la table du séjour, qui disparut presque aussitôt, comme si elle venait d'être téléporté.

_Zut ! Loupé ! grogna Raymond.

_Ex … Excusez mes paroles, Raymond-sama ! l'implora Raynare, en s'accroupissant devant lui ! C'était déplacé et je m'en excuse !

La regardant faire, l'homme finit par pousser un soupir avant de déclarer :

_C'est bon ! De toute façon, Azazel a des projets, pour vous !

_De quel ordre ? voulut savoir Kalawarner.

Souriant quelque peu, l'homme leur demanda :

_Cela vous dirait-il de récupérer temporairement vos pouvoirs pour vous battre face à des démons ?

Analysant chacun des mots de sa phrase, Dohnaseek finit par hausser les sourcils avant de lui demander :

_Quel est le piège ?

_Il n'y a pas de piège ! Mais une toute petite condition ! Vous allez devoir vous battre aux côtés du clan Gremory !

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Un brasier ardent, semblable à celui d'hier fit irruption dans la salle de la recherche occulte. Habitué maintenant, à le voir, Issei croisa les bras et se prépara à défier du regard l'homme qui allait en sortir.

_Bonjour à vous ! les salua Raiser, en sortant du brasier ! Décidément, je vais beaucoup dans le monde des humains, ces jours-ci !

Faisant quelques peu craquer son cou, il finit par demander :

_Alors, Rias ! As-tu réfléchit à ma petite proposition ?

_Mhhh, disons que tu auras ma réponse dans quelques minutes !

_C'est à dire ?

Tout à coup, d'autres personnes apparurent d'un seul coup dans la salle. S'étant fait téléporter à l'aide de Raymond, Raynare et le reste des anges déchus étaient maintenant dans la salle. Se trouvant, elle aussi, avec eux, Greyfia se courba devant Rias et Phoenix avant de leur apprendre :

_Azazel-sama est d'accord pour vous les prêter durant votre partie !

Surpris, Phoenix affirma :

_Surprenant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait aussi vite !

_Vous n'êtes pas le seul ! avoua Raymond, avec un ton trahissant son agacement.

Ouvrant soudain un œil, il sentit alors une énorme tension s'élever dans la pièce. Le regard noir, tandis qu'il se mettait devant Asia, Issei envoyait un regard noir aux quatre anges déchus qui accompagnaient Raymond. Même si cela faisait une semaine qu'ils devaient se côtoyer, au sein du lycée, il n'était jamais parvenu à ne pas ressentir la moindre haine à leur égard. De leur côté, c'était réciproque de la part de Raynare, tandis que Dohnaseek fixait en ce-moment même Rias. Quant à Mittelt et Kalawarner, elles préférèrent, toutes les deux, s'adosser contre le mur du fond et laisser passer la discussion sans intervenir. Après tout, il n'était pas question de déclencher la moindre bataille ici.

Les regardant avec un air d'amusement, Phoenix finit par se rapporter des anges déchus avant de demander :

_Donc, vous êtes les fous qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de battre contre Rias ! À vrai dire, à ce que j'ai entendu et ce que je peux voir, vous ne me semblez, en effet, pas bien brillant en matière de combat !

Voir Raynare serrer ses mâchoires, allongea son sourire.

_Oh excusez moi ! C'est juste que j'ai horreur des anges déchus ! En particulier, … !

Son poing se recouvra soudain de flammes et se mit à foncer vers le petit groupe. Étant trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent le voir, ils le virent au dernier instant se dresser devant Dohnaseek avant de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre.

_ … quand se sont des hommes !

Criant de douleur, l'ange déchu se sentit propulser entre Mittelt et Kalawarner et s'écrasa contre le mur. Tombant ensuite au sol, il se mit à crier à l'agonie tandis que d'impressionnantes marques de brûlures étaient apparues sur son ventre.

_Ah ! Ça brûle ! Ça brûle ! Ça brûle !

_Dohnaseek ! s'horrifia Kalawarner, en s'accroupissant près de lui.

_Hmmm ! Trop faible ! affirma Raiser.

_Enfoiré ! cria soudain Mittelt, avec un visage de rage ! Je vais te tuer !

_Quoi ? Tu veux aussi que je te brûle ?

Mais alors que Raiser allait l'attaquer, une boule d'énergie le frappa dans le dos et créa une explosion dans la salle. S'arrêtant alors, Mittelt eut la surprise de voir Rias se lever, tandis qu'elle tendait toujours la main en direction de Raiser. Ce dernier, faisant disparaître la fumée qui l'entourait d'un mouvement de bras, se tourna vers elle avant de lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'attaquer ? Défends-tu ces déchets ?

_Bien sûr que non ! affirma Rias ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne verrais jamais des anges déchus comme des camarades ! C'est juste que tu as toi-même proposé qu'ils deviennent mes alliés ! Je ne les considérerais jamais comme des personnes de confiance, néanmoins, en tant qu'allié provisoire, je me dois de les protéger, jusqu'à ce que notre partie soit terminée !

_Oh, c'est mignon tout plein ! affirma Raiser, avant de se tourner vers Issei ! Et toi, penses-tu la même chose ?

Lui lançant à peine un regard, le garçon continuait de regarder Raynare, qui lui rendait son regard. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement bouger depuis tout à l'heure. À vrai dire, tout le monde les soupçonnaient de se jeter l'un sur l'autre à la seconde suivante. Finalement, le garçon finit par affirmer :

_Je ne les considérerais jamais comme des alliés ! Se sont juste une bande de manipulateurs n'ayant aucun pouvoir en particulier ! Ils sont trop faibles !

_Oh, à ce que j'entends, le pouvoir de ton stupide dragon t'est monté à la tête ! cracha Raynare ! Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage !

_Ah oui ? C'est étrange, mais, si j'ai bonne mémoire, il me semble qu'une personne m'ait, à deux reprises, demandé de l'épargner ! Je me demande qui c'est !

_Tu me cherches, c'est ça ?

Les voyant se quereller, Kiba finit par demander à Rias :

_Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire appel à eux ?

_Pas du tout ! Néanmoins, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Disons qu'ils pourraient bien nous permettre d'obtenir quelques pour cents de plus de victoire ! Tout dépendra d'eux !

Se relevant à cet instant, Dohnaseek, le regard haineux, se mit à serrer le poing tout en rugissant :

_Toi, le poulet, je vais te tuer !

_Rassures moi, quand tu dis poulet , tu ne parles pas de moi, j'espère ? l'interrogea Phoenix.

_Et à qui crois-tu que je m'adresse, stupide oiseau de basse-cour ?

De la colère se lut pour de bon su le visage de Phoenix, tandis qu'il se remit à foncer sur l'ange déchu et attrapa le haut de sa tête, avec une seule main. Serrant ensuite l'ossature de son crâne, il déclara :

_Tu devrais apprendre ta place, sale déchet ! Toi et moi, nous sommes différents !

_Ah oui ? Avait presque envie de ricaner l'ange déchu ! Désolé, mais à part que tu sais manier le feu, tu ressembles à un oiseau, toi aussi ! Après tout, le phénix n'est qu'un corbeau avec des flammes autour de lui !

Des flammes commencèrent à lui brûler le visage, tandis que la colère qu'éprouvait Raiser vis à vis de l'homme ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque instant.

_Très bien, je vais te tuer !

_Arrêtes ça, tout de suite ! lui ordonna Kalawarner.

Tournant son regard vers elle, il commença à créer une boule de feu avec sa main valide avant de lui annoncer :

_Donnes moi encore un ordre et je te carbonise !

Voyant la situation dégénérer seconde après secondes, Greyfia et Raymond décidèrent d'y mettre fin. Lui saisissant le bras, l'ange déchu lança un regard noir à Phoenix, qui eut comme effet de faire disparaître sa boule de feu.

_Je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite !

Reculant alors, Raiser sentit une aura meurtrière dans son dos. Tournant quelque peu son regard, il finit par apercevoir Greyfia dont son regard trahissait de l'agacement. Encore un peu et l'homme allait la mettre en colère pour de bon. Préférant, de ce fait, de continuer à attaquer l'équipe de Raynare, l'homme finit par mettre ses mains dans ses poches avant de déclarer, avec un sourire arrogant :

_C'est bon ! C'est bon ! En fait, je voulais juste voir leur niveau !

Se tournant vers Rias, il affirma :

_En fin de compte, peut-être qu'ils ne te sauront d'aucune aide, faible comme ils le sont !  
Sentant la colère augmenter, Dohnaseek et Mittelt eurent du mal à se retenir de l'attaquer. Néanmoins, dépourvus de leurs pouvoirs, ils étaient bien obligé de s'abstenir de faire le moindre , cependant, leurs visages remplient de haine, Raiser crut bon d'en remettre une couche :

_Quoi ? Les fientes d'oiseaux ont elles quelque chose à dire ? Sincèrement, je comprends pourquoi Azazel a voulut se débarrasser de vous !

Entendant cela, Kalawarner fit apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage, en constatant qu'il aurait dû éviter de dire cette phrase. En effet, s'intéressant réellement, pour la première fois, à l'homme, Raynare se tourna vers lui, avant de lui demander, d'un ton étrangement calme :

_Qu'as-tu dit ?

_Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Vous n'êtes que des combattants de seconde classe ! Non, de troisième classe ! Même des simples humains pourraient vous battre sans problème ! En clair, vous n'êtes rien et vous ne serez jamais rien !

Mystérieusement, l'ange déchue resta parfaitement stoïque, en entendant cela. Pourtant, en regardant son regard, Raymond savait très bien qu'elle bouillait intérieurement de rage. Pour preuve, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers ses camarades avant de leur demander :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Dès que j'aurai mes pouvoirs, je l'éclaterai pendant cette partie ! cracha Dohnaseek.

_Il verra si nous ne sommes que des combattants de troisième classe ! grinça Mittelt.

_De toute façon, je crois que tu as déjà fait ton choix ! affirma Kalawarner, en haussant simplement les épaules.

De ce fait, Raynare se tourna vers Rias, avant de lui apprendre :

_D'accord ! Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cet arrangement, mais, je suis d'accord pour nous battre à tes côtés contre ce … !

Préférant éviter toute insulte, elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard de Rias, comme si le fait qu'elles étaient, pour l'unique fois, sur la même longueur d'onde, lui plaisait assez. En tout cas, elle était, pour la première fois, bien contente que Raiser soit aussi méprisant et arrogant, puisque son comportement avait très vite énervé les quatre anges déchus. Cependant, il restait un problème et ce problème était l'un de ses propres membres.

_Tu veux te battre à nos côtés ? s'étonna Issei, à l'adresse de Raynare ! Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber une nouvelle fois dans le piège ? Dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, tu nous attaquera comme tu l'as fait, avec moi, lors de notre unique rendez-vous ! Ah mais, pourquoi je parle de rendez-vous, moi ? À tes yeux, c'était plutôt une exécution, non ?

_Euh, Issei … ! commença Kiba ! Je ne voudrais pas m'en mêler, en sachant très bien ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais prends-tu en compte le fait que nous ayons que très peu de chances de gagner face à Raiser, même avec leur aide ?

Voyant le garçon ne pas lui répondre, il ajouta ensuite :

_Je comprends que le fait de côtoyer ces personnes te dégoûte ! À vrai dire, moi aussi, j'ai horreur des anges déchus !

_Nous ne sommes pas sourds ! grogna Mittelt.

_Néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublier que cette partie va définir l'avenir de Buchou ! termina Kiba, en l'ignorant ! Veux-tu vraiment qu'elle épouse Phoenix ?

Serrant le poing, en entendant cela, Issei murmura :

_Non, bien sûr que non !

Comprenant qu'il était indécis, Raymond affirma soudain :

_Pour ma part, je suis complètement contre cet accord ! JE ne vois pas pourquoi des anges déchus devraient se mêler à des affaires concernant des démons ! Néanmoins, Azazel m'a demandé de te transmettre un message !

_Hein ?

_Oui, il m'a demandé de te dire '' Laisses Raiser les abattre et les humilier, tous les quatre, durant la partie ! ''

Entendant cela, toutes les personnes présent dans la salle restèrent muettes. Rias et son groupe étaient surpris ; Raiser plutôt amusé ; Greyfia parfaitement stoïque et Raynare et le reste des anges déchus étaient abasourdis. Pour ces derniers, c'étaient comme si Azazel demandait à Phoenix de les tuer.

Restant, quant à lui, le regard baissé, Issei finit, cependant, par se mettre à sourire, avant de glousser :

_Ce mec est un vrai tordu !

Affichant un rictus définissant le contraire de la joie, il finit par approuver :

_Mais voir cela me paraît plutôt amusant ! Alors pourquoi pas ?

Tendant son bras devant lui, il fit apparaître son Sacred gear avant d'affirmer :

_De plus, je suis actuellement assez fort pour tous les tuer, s'ils décident de nous trahir à nouveau ! Après tout, Raiser a raison de les traiter de combattants de troisième zone ! Ils ne sont rien de plus que cela !

Cette fois-ci, s'ils avaient eu la puissance de ceux d'Akeno, les éclairs qui sortaient des yeux de Raynare auraient pu facilement désintégrer le corps d'Issei. C'est pourquoi, elle ne fit que sourire avant de lui affirmer :

_Très bien, dans ce cas, on se reverra durant la partie ! Notre cible sera Raiser ! Néanmoins, mon propre objectif sera de te surpasser et de te montrer la différence entre toi et moi !

Soutenant son regard, Issei fit soudain augmenter sa puissance pour tenter de l'apeurer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la relâcher, Raiser s'écria :

_Très bien, à ce que je vois, cela m'a l'air d'être devenu un accord, non ?

_Rias-sama ! l'appela Greyfia ! Êtes-vous d'accord ou non, de cette engagement ?

_Oui ! assura-t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

_Et vous ? voulut savoir Raymond, en se tournant vers les anges déchus.

_C'est d'accord ! approuvèrent Kalawarner, Mittelt et Dohnaseek.

Se tournant ensuite vers Issei et Raynare, Greyfia et Raymond leur demanda :

_Et vous deux ?

Se fixant du regard, les deux ennemis se lancèrent des regards de haine avant de marmonner :

_C'est d'accord !

_Je vais humilier ce poulet … ! commença Issei, en se retournant.

_... puis cela sera ton tour ! termina Raynare, en l'imitant.

_Très bien, je vais donc annoncer ça à mon roi ! annonça Greyfia, en se téléportant.

Créant, quant à lui, une sphère contenant un sablier, Raymond fit tourner ce dernier, avant que le sable ne commence à tomber :

_Le sable sera entièrement tombé au bout de dix jours ! annonça-t-il ! Quand le dernier grain tombera, cela marquera le début de la partie !

Créant un cercle à ses pieds, il fit apparaître d'autres sphères, qui englobèrent les autres anges déchus de la pièce. En un éclair, les quatre disparurent soudain, en même temps que leur supérieur.

_Bon, ben … je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance ! affirma Raiser, en disparaissant à son tour, dans un brasier infernale ! Néanmoins, je pense que je vais profiter des dix prochains jours pour organiser la cérémonie de notre mariage !

Il disparut à l'instant où Rias poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Néanmoins, celui qui semblait le plus mécontent de cela était déjà en train de partir.

_Issei ? l'appela Asia, en le voyant ouvrir la porte de la salle.

_Est-ce que tu arrives à supporter tout cela ? l'interrogea Akeno.

_Constatant qu'il concevait le silence, Rias affirma :

_Je sais que cela est très dur pour toi et que tu dois être en colère contre moi ! Mais, je te demande juste de me comprendre et … !

_Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? l'interrogea soudain Issei.

À la surprise générale, un gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'il se tourna vers son roi, qui vit alors que son regard trahissait une forme d'excitation.

_Grâce à cette partie, je vais pouvoir écraser physiquement ce poulet arrogant, et mentalement la confiance de cette garce ! De ce fait, je vais faire quelques tours de terrains ainsi que des pompes ! Je veux être au maximum de ma forme !

Le voyant partir, Koneko affirma :

_Il est effrayant !

_En effet ! approuva Kiba ! Là, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui va se passer durant ce jeu !

Hochant quelque peu la tête, Rias se demanda, pour la centième, en vingt-quatre heures, si engager Raynare était une aussi bonne idée que ça.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Raynare, tandis que Raymond lui lança une sorte de petit cube.

De couleur noir, ce dernier ne comportait qu'un bouton ; une petite roulette ainsi qu'un petit écran comportant le chiffre zéro.

_Azazel-sama est le plus grand otaku que je connaisse ! grogna Raymond ! Il y a cinq ans, par exemple, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lire un manga du nom de '' Dragon Ball '' au lieu d'aller à une réunion importante !

Se regardant, Dohnaseek et Mittelt finirent par lui demander :

_Et ?

_Aussi idiot soit-il, Azazel est parvenu néanmoins, en lisant ce manga de construire une machine révolutionnaire ! Le contrôleur de gravité !

Haussant un sourcil, Kalawarner demanda :

_Vous voulez dire la machine d'entraînement de Végéta ?

Se tournant vers elle, les trois autres lui demanda :

_Tu lis des mangas, toi ?

_Bah, en pleine mission d'espionnage, c'est facile à emporter et ça occupe quelques heures ! affirma-t-elle.

_Admettons ! Cette machine est capable de faire varier la gravité d'un lieu restreint ! leur informa Raymond ! De plus, nous l'avons trafiqué de façon à ce que vous pourrez récupérer vos pouvoirs, une fois allumé et les garderez tant que vous serez prêt de lui ! Creusez-vous la tête et servez-vous en pour vous améliorer ! N'oubliez pas, vous n'avez que dix jours !

S'apprêtant à partir, Raynare voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi Azazel-sama a-t-il été d'accord pour nous laisser participer à cette partie ? C'est vrai qu'il est le genre de personne a vouloir sympathiser avec les démons, néanmoins, que nous gagnons ou non, il n'aura rien à y gagner ! Je me trompe ?

_Même s'il le laisse penser, Azazel n'est pas un crétin ! Lui assura Raymond ! Il ne prend jamais une décision sans y réfléchir avant ! S'il vous laisse participer à ce jeu, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien une raison derrière cela ! Ah, aussi, il m'a demandé de regarder votre match contre Phoenix, donc vous n'avez pas intérêt à me décevoir ! Compris ?

Quatre têtes opinèrent à cet instant, prouvant que les quatre étaient d'accord avec cela.

_Bon, je vous laisse ! Bonne chance pour la suite !


End file.
